The Cop and the Psychic
by gabby1017
Summary: She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?
1. Chapter 1

**Babies at the Border Fiction Compil** **ation… my second story.**

 **Title: The Cop and the Psychic**

 **Author: gabby1017**

 **Beta:** **Fran, Sunflower Fran, or Frannie**

 **Banner: Cheryl Edmonds**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Edward and Bella**

 **Summary:** **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **Chapter One:**

 **EPOV**

I walk into the briefing room with Styrofoam cups of two coffees in hand, a small bag of doughnuts, and sit next to my partner. He grabs one cup with a 'thank you', takes a sip of the Java and moans. "It's too fucking early for this," he complains rubbing his eyes and yawning.

I offer the open bag, and he happily pulls out a glazed doughnut and takes a huge bite.

I'm about to respond, but the captain comes barreling in with an armful of folders. "Okay, okay, settle down, people."

Everyone reacts and finds a seat.

He splits the stack in two, and everyone passes them around. "Take one."

I open and look at the meeting's agenda, close my eyes and exhale.

Mike does the same and shakes his head. "Jesus, another one."

 **BPOV**

"Another day, another dollar," I cynically chant, as I smooth my brightly colored shawl over the table.

It's early morning, and there's already this lingering heat in my tent. I walk to the entrance and tie back the canvas to allow some cool air to relieve the stagnant humidity. My costume doesn't give any assistance either with a heavy, waist-length wig and a bandana around my head. The cotton, off-the-shoulder blouse is my only comfort, but my thick, multi-layered skirt clings to my sweat-laden thighs and heavily hangs to my feet. And don't forget about the strings of beads around my neck and wrists and dangling earrings. It's the typical gypsy image, and what the boss wants.

I'm a seer, with the knowledge of palm reading, tarot cards, tea leaves, and crystal ball gazing. I know astrology, numerology and can twirl a pendulum like the best of them.

I do it all.

So everyone believes.

Hey, I'm a carny. I tell them what they want to hear and they happily pay for my services.

" _Isabella," Nanny would demand. "Use those dark eyes to tell a story."_

And I do.

My stomach growls. It's time for breakfast.

Pulling a thick purple rope across the tent's entrance, I secure the 'Be Back in 5-Minutes' sign in place.

Our kitchen set up is in a large tent in the back next to our trailers, and as I pull the flap over, everyone shouts my name.

In the corner, there is a gas barbecue with four burners. Claus, our cook, stands in front of it, pouring batter into a fry pan. He's pretty good with feeding all of us very quickly. Breakfast always has a relaxed atmosphere with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and bagels.

He's a short guy with long white hair and beard, a jolly disposition, and rosy cheeks. Yes, hence the name Claus, a nickname that sticks because when he does drink too much, he shines a cherry nose.

He stands to the side cooking up eggs and pancakes at the same time, never burning anything. Sterno containers line the table in front of him with a large stainless steel coffee urn and a water boiler.

"Good morning, Ms. Isabella," he bellows with an Italian accent and a twinkle in his eye.

"Good morning, Claus," I answer smiling.

"The usual?" he questions.

I nod.

He places a sliced bagel on the grill to lightly warm, as I grab a paper plate and toss an individual container of butter and jam onto it. He then flips my bagel to me. "Thank you, Claus."

"You're welcome, Ms. Isabella." He salutes and bows.

I curtsy and scoot down the table, grab a cup, fill it with hot water and throw in a tea bag.

As I look around, most of the picnic tables are full, but Renata motions for me to come sit next to her. She's a ticket booth worker who opted to leave school and take a summer break. With her dark hair in a high ponytail, she wears no makeup, jean shorts, and a tank top; certainly not ready for the day.

"How ya doin', girlie?" She lays on her Bronx jive.

I throw it back at her, "Doin', Ren. What about yous?"

We look at one another and laugh.

Ride operators, Sam, Seth, and Paul sit across from us and raise their mugs to me. Jake, our resident mechanic, blows me a kiss when he jogs by with a handful of bagels.

Renata shouts, "Where you off to, Jakie? Your pants on fire?"

He turns his head. "More like a truck engine. Catch you guys later."

"Whoo, I'd like a piece of him," Renata growls as her penetrating eyes follow Jake's image.

"He's one tall mystery," I reply.

"Why do you say that, Bella?" Renata asks with a frown.

"He doesn't talk to anyone," Seth pipes in.

Sam adds, "Or joins us for poker."

"I've talked to him," Paul says.

"Yeah? How many times?" I huff.

"A few?"

I roll my eyes.

Renata defends, "He's a loner. There are people who don't like to socialize in crowds."

"Then why work for a carnival? I'm sure Waylon explained when he hired him that we are a 'Family', quote unquote." Sam air gestures with curled fingers.

Seth shrugs. "I think he's harmless. Besides, he has got all the rides and vehicles working."

I take a bite of my bagel and swallow. "Maybe Junior hired him, and he didn't get the 'Family' speech."

"Maybe, maybe. Who cares?" Renata looks at me. "What?"

"I just feel he's weird."

"Is that your psychic opinion?" She laughs.

"C'mon, Ren." I playfully shove her. "You know what I mean."

Sam reaches over to my cup. "He's not her cup of tea."

I roll my eyes. "Exactly."

She smiles. "Well, he's mine and then some, but I got a feeling his eyes are on her crystal ball."

I kid, "Keep my ball out of this!"

Everyone laughs.

The tent flap pushes open and a disheveled Chewy, our gopher, shakily walks into the dining area. He approaches Claus, and he hands him a beer. Chewy chugs half the bottle down wiping his mouth with his skinny forearm.

Turning to me, he quickly heads in my direction and sits to my side.

"I need to talk to you," he breathily gasps.

"Are you okay?" I squeeze his hand.

He shakes his head and whispers a "no."

"What happened, Chewy?" Renata asks.

He takes another sip of his beer and begins, "Real early this mornin', I went to pick up Claus' grocery order. You know, I drive around back of the store and all. So, I'm waitin' for my guy to answer the door, and this dog is barkin' by the trash bin. I mean, he was going wild. He ran to me, and I thought he was gonna attack, but he grabbed my sleeve with his teeth and tried to drag me to the bin. So, I kept sayin' that it was all right. I was goin' with him. We get around to the other side, and there was a body all covered in blood."

"Oh, my God," Renata chokes with her hands to her face.

"Go on, Chewy," I urge.

"I didn't want to touch nothin', so I ran back to the door, and started poundin' on it. My guy finally came out, and I showed him the body. We both stood there. He finally pulled out his cell and called the police."

"Holy crap," Seth whispers.

"I'm so glad we didn't touch nothin' because the cops started asking questions and I swear they were pointin' their fingers at us."

"Did you see who it was?" Sam asks.

"It was a young girl. Her dark hair was twisted all over her head. Whoever did it was one sick puppy."

"What about the dog?" I question.

"It was gone." He looks at me. "Jeesh, I never thought about where that dog went. Bella, you don't think they'll blame me." He pleads, "You know, bein' a carny and stuff. We get blamed for everything."

My head starts to spin, and I close my eyes. I lean forward and rub my brows with my fingers and position my elbow on the table to balance myself. Breathing heavily, I have a quick flash of sinister dark eyes and a gruff laugh that echoes in my head. I straighten up batting my eyelashes with a chill running up my spine.

"Bella, you okay?" Renata asks.

I shake my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Chewy's story creeped me out."

Chewy begs, "Please, tell me I'm not gonna be in trouble."

I give him a small smile. "It's okay. They have nothing on you."

He exhales a long breath. "I never seen a dead body before." He reaches into his front pocket, taking out a stick of gum, unwrapping and chewing it.

"What did the police say?" Sam asks.

"Nothin'. They told me not to say nothin', but you guys know , I'm gonna tell you."

 **EPOV**

The chief drones, "The victim is twenty-two year old, Jenna Thurmond. She was the assistant manager of Baxter's Books. The two girls who worked with her were sent home early because business was slow. No one from the Thrift Mart saw anything. She was found by the dumpster early this morning by Chewy Ramirez, an errand boy for The Forge and Son Traveling Carnival. He then banged on the back door of the grocery store and asked the manager, Ben Cheney, to look at the girl. He called us, and yadda, yadda, yadda, we have another homicide."

"People, I need you to bare down. We have to find this guy. Three girls in two weeks in this sleepy little town is a nightmare. I have a profiler coming in from Seattle."

We all moan.

The chief points. "I want all of you to play nice and work together."

"Chief, we'll do what's necessary," I surrender.

"I hope so, Cullen. I don't want any grandstanding." He turns and looks at a few other officers. "Man, I miss Charlie."

Mike and I take a quick turn into our office, which is right next to the briefing room. A small frame of a woman with spiky black hair sits on my chair. "Um, excuse me."

The woman stands with her hands on her hips. "Really, Edward?"

"Alice? What the hell did you do to your hair?" I question in shock.

"Our sister had one of her hissy fits about how we looked too damn much alike," she explains. "So, I did something about it. You like?"

I huff, "You're twins!"

Mike smiles. "You look great. When you finally come to your senses and dump Jasper's ass, I'm ready and waiting."

"Yeah, and Jessica would love to hear you profess your affections," she counteracts.

Mike points at her. "Well, you never know, missy!"

"You're so full of it."

 **BPOV**

I don't eat dinner in the dining tent for two nights. After Chewy's shaken display and the insistence of his safety, I didn't want to answer any more questions. Serves me right for telling him I could _see_ the future.

 _Nanny was always right, "Keep it to yourself."_

Okay, I do, do it all. I am the real deal. But people expect me to be a fraud, and I'd rather it be that way. I don't want to be bombarded and asked, 'What do you feel?'

I stay in my trailer pretending to have a migraine. Waylon is sympathetic and tells me to rest up for Friday's opening. My headache finally fades away after I down two bowls of Rice Krispies and milk, send my mom an email, and get into bed. I settle under the sheet finding the grind of the air-conditioning a lullaby as sleep easily takes me.

 _Running free within the forest, my vision blinks from the peeking sun through the tall trees like a strobe light in a disco. My chest burns from my forced breath of exhilaration. I can hear the birds sing and echo all around me._

 _I think it's wonderfully freeing to be out of my skirts and run in my jeans._

 _The seclusion in this part of the woodlands is peaceful and calm. There are a few smaller animals, but hardly any people come around this area. It's too dense to explore._

 _Yet, I hear a struggle in the foreground. A small voice pleads for her life, crying for help._

 _The sun fades in and out._

 _I pick up my pace._

 _Through the trees in a clearing, I see a large man of tall stature leaning over a body. He wears all black, or so it seems since he's shadowed by a red cedar overhead. He doesn't turn my way, but he lowly hisses and draws out his words slowly, "You're in the wrong place at the wrong time, girl!"_

 _He runs off with exceedingly hastened movements. And within a flash, he's gone._

 _I approach the girl and kneel to her side. Her long, chestnut hair swirls around her head. I reach out and pull the strands away from her face. I gasp, bringing my hands to my chest to hold myself in. Her blank stare takes my breath away. I know her._

 _I can't inhale or exhale._

 _I can't move in my frozen state._

 _Screams echo around me. I want it to stop. My tears fall, and I cover my mouth heaving in despair._

Still heaving, I sit up in bed. There's a loud pounding on my trailer's door. Renata shouts for me to open it.

I jump out of bed, unlock it, and hug Renata tightly.

She holds me close running a hand down my hair. "Hey, it's all right. I'm here."

I barely whisper, "I saw him."

"You saw who, Bella?"

"The killer."

She helps me to sit on a chair as she sits across from me with her hands on my cheeks. "It's okay, you had a nightmare. The whole thing from Chewy was bazaar."

"No, no. You don't understand. It comes like this, too, in dreams."

She frowns. "You're not making any sense. What comes in dreams?"

I run my hands through my hair, get up and pace.

Renata watches my every move.

"The future." I huff, and I stutter, "I-I-I need to draw what I saw."

"What happened in your dream, Bella?" she asks.

I give her a brief description of what I saw in the forest. "She was wearing an amulet." I raise my hands in frustration. "No, more like a family crest. And I kept hearing, 'Heiress' in my mind, but she looks like a friend from college."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing,"

"You have some pertinent clues. Hell, I'd say some exacts. If this is a premonition, then you should take this information to the police," she offers.

I laugh. "And be physically thrown out!"

"You don't know that, Bella. I've been reading some articles, and the police have no clues. There was this one that read, 'How many girls does it take for the Police Department of Forks to figure out whodunnit?'

"The Forum wrote that?"

"No, it was one from PA."

"That's pretty harsh."

She giggles, "I'd think they'd welcome any information. Maybe, we should go to that spot."

I shake my head. "I'm not going there, and neither are you. Let the police handle it."

"Well, they won't know unless you tell them."

"You really think I should?"

"Yeah, it might shed some light on the unsolved cases for them."

"Or get us kicked out of town." I bite my thumbnail.

"We have a few hours before sunrise."

"You have to keep this between us. I don't want anyone else to know. Okay?"

She nods. "Okay."

 **EPOV**

A few days pass, and we still don't have any leads on this case. The profiler explains the killer is someone acting out a fantasy. Her theory is that there is a girl he can't have, so he randomly finds a similar looking one. The only things that connect each victim are their long hair, the color, and the victim's size; all petite brunettes.

My phone rings. It's Shelley from the front desk. "Yeah, Shelley."

"Edward, I have two young ladies here who want to speak to someone in charge of the murder case." She whispers, "Do you want to handle this or should I give it to someone else?"

I grin. "No, it's okay, I'll come out." I stand.

Mike looks up from his cell. "Where ya going?"

"It appears there are two women who want to talk with someone in charge."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, finish your game," I smirk.

Mike and I share an office at the end of the hall. I walk to the front and stand by the doorway taking in the view. Both of them fit the description of the victims. Maybe they do know something.

The smaller one catches my eye with familiarity. Her chestnut hair falls in waves down her back where I focus on her perfectly shaped ass fitting a pair of tight jeans. When she turns to talk to her friend, she brushes her hair from her face and I still. Her deep chocolate brown eyes and dark eyelashes with no makeup take me by surprise. She's a natural beauty with her heart-shaped face and bow lips. She looks up at me and smiles.

I finally get my feet to move and introduce myself, "I'm Detective Cullen."

She looks at me with recognition. "You're the rookie my dad talked about." Her eyes tear. "He thought you had promise."

"You're Charlie's daughter?" I question.

"Yes, Bella, the one and only."

"Ah, now I know why you seem familiar. Charlie had your picture on his desk. What are you doing here? Aren't you in school?"

"Summer break, and I wanted to be here. With Dad passing, I …"

I nod. "So, what brings you here, to the Department?"

She takes a deep breath as though she is fearful of her words. "I have some information."

"What kind of information?"

Her friend nudges her. She introduces, "This is Renata Rousso."

I shake Renata's hand as we say 'hello,' but when Bella's hand slides into mine, we both stare at one another. I don't want to let go. "Charlie always talked about you."

She nervously giggles, "Ha, I hope it wasn't too bad."

I shake my head. "He had nothing but praise for you, Bella."

"I didn't get to see him much with living in Florida, but we talked every other day."

"I know."

She looks at me with furrowed brows in wonderment. "He used to talk about you, too."

We awkwardly let go of one another.

"Why don't we talk somewhere private?"

Renata speaks up, "You know, I'll just wait out here, so, you two can ..." She widens her eyes at Bella. "I think it will be better for you."

Shelley, leaning over the desk says, "She can stay with me. I have coffee and donuts."

Renata smiles, "Go!"

I find an empty room and Bella follows me. We sit at a small desk.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know where to begin. I should explain a few things first."

I nod and encourage her, "Go on."

"After Dad died, I left school. I didn't want to stay in New York, and I couldn't go back to Florida. I felt so confined. And I'm so ashamed I didn't go to his funeral. I-I-I just couldn't. I didn't want to believe he was gone."

"None of us did," I sadly mumble.

"I wanted to travel throughout Washington State to be near him. Dad's friend, Waylon Forge, offered me a job."

"With his carnival?" I surprisingly ask.

"Yeah. I went to see him in Spokane, and he said, "Charlie's family is my family."

"May I ask what you do?"

I nervously sigh. "Here's where this gets tricky."

"How's that?"

I sit up straight. "I'm the fortune teller."

"Okay."

"Detective Cullen."

"Edward."

"Okay, Edward … I had this dream that was triggered by our gopher, Chewy."

"Yes, Chewy Ramirez."

"He told a group of us about finding the dead girl. Please, don't be upset with him for telling us, but he was very unsettled. Well, I had this reaction."

"What kind of reaction?" he asks leaning forward.

"I felt a presence, saw these frightening eyes and heard a sinister laugh."

"Go on."

"Two nights after, I had another dream. I witnessed a girl's murder. Well, I didn't see the actual act, but I saw the man standing over her. In a small voice, she had pleaded for help."

I pause.

"Then, the man didn't turn, but he said to me, ' _You're in the wrong place at the wrong time, girl.'_ Then, he disappeared. I approached her, as she made no movement. I knelt down and lightly pushed her hair away from her face. It jolted me because she looked like one of my friends from school."

"I see."

"You don't believe me," I disappointedly murmur.

"I believe you had this dream, Bella, and I'm sure it was devastatingly frightening to see your friend in that state."

"But?"

"I can't go by your dream."

"I know, you can't, but I have more. I know the location, and I saw something on the girl that I have drawn."

I pull out the sheet of paper from my purse and hand it to Edward. He scrutinizes the drawing and color begins to fade from his cheeks.

"I heard something else."

He looks up at me. "What did you hear?"

"Something of royalty. Heiress?"

He stands quickly, throwing the chair back. "I need the location."

"It's very remote. I'd have to show you."

 **BPOV**

We drive on US 101 N for about twenty minutes. I tell Edward to turn before the park. There's a picnic area on the side of the road, and we leave his car there along with an ambulance and continue on foot.

No one says anything as I lead them through the forest.

My feelings go back and forth. For some reason, it's good that he believes me. He doesn't say anything. He just has this determined look on his face driving him forward. Mike, on the other hand, seems upset. He chews his nails and grunts at each turn through the brush. There are no trails, and we swat leaves and branches to one side as we plow through to our destination.

I stop to make sure of each landmark I follow. I close my eyes and see the clearing but have yet to reach it.

Edward walks to my side. "Everything all right?"

I look up at his pained face. "Just making sure I'm in the right direction. There's a clearing coming up, and that's where we need to go."

This time, he stays by my side. There are clusters of rocks, and I almost trip, but thanks to Edward's quick response, he grabs hold of me.

"Thank you," I whisper.

I turn to the left and _see_ the clearing with the huge red cedar. My hands begin to sweat for fear I am that right. We cross the flat area. I recognize the higher ground with tall grass, and then I focus on the small body and gasp.

It's Edward who runs through the clearing and stands at the edge. He hesitates, but kneels. He asks one of the paramedics to hand him some gloves, puts them on, and moves the hair from her face. His anguished cry echoes through the trees.

Mike stands behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

The rest of the men secure the area with tape, as the medical examiner performs his job. He looks at Mike and shakes his head, no, as Mike lets out a feral growl.

I walk to his side, but it's Edward who grabs me as we both cry, as he utters the name Ariss."

To be continued…

Yes, you read correctly. This story will continue next year. Once my Muse is ignited, I will finish 'She Rocks My World' and then, write this story, along with my other comp piece.

Hang in there with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cop and the Psychic**

 **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **A/N: The Muse is back! And Fran was a HUGE help! And May took a peek. More to come soon with the other stories.**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **BPOV**

Edward releases me and stands. He throws his gloves down and wipes his tear-stained cheeks with his palms, taking in a full breath and then exhaling slowly. Rubbing the back of his neck, and he returns to cop mode, and I watch in amazement, as his movements are so similar to those of my dad.

Mike leans over and whispers to Edward, "You go ahead with the ambulance. I'll take care of the rest." He pats his shoulder. "I'll make sure Bella gets home safely."

Following the paramedics, Edward silently nods at the both of us while Mike walks away with his cell to his ear.

I glance back, watching as they lift the body onto the gurney while Edward seems helplessly frozen in place with his eyes on the victim. I notice something catches his eye, and he grabs a glove and picks up a small object.

Mike approaches, clearing his throat and looking at me. "How did you know, Bella?"

I shake my head and awkwardly answer, "I just do."

"You've seen things before … "

I nod.

He gasps. "Dear God, you _were_ Charlie's snitch."

I sadly smile. "Dad had his hands full with my visions."

"Hmm, he used to call the unknown informant his 'little bird.' He never said anything to anyone. He truly believed you."

I defend, "No, not at first, Mike. I was so young he would placate my ramblings. It was only when they made sense to a few of his cases that he actually asked me what I saw. I would supply him with the information, but was sworn to secrecy."

"The Chief didn't want anyone to know his source."

I admit, "He wanted to keep me safe."

He nods his head. "And the rest of us thought he was a genius."

I huff, "Oh, he was. He would always figure out all the missing pieces. I don't always see everything."

Mike gently takes my elbow. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I could use a coffee."

I turn to watch a retrieving Edward. "What about …?"

"I've already called in the info in, and the coroner will do the rest. Edward will have to identify the body. But I'm sure his dad will meet him at the hospital. He's the chief physician there."

I stare at the empty ground. "I thought it was my friend, Alice, from school."

Mike hangs his head. "Her twin."

I whisper, "His sister."

 _~TCATP~_

At the Carver Cafe, Mike and I sit in the corner nursing our coffees.

He sighs. "I wish I could add something stronger." He takes a full gulp.

Cora approaches with a wink and serves us her blackberry cobbler specialty. "No complaints. They're on the house." She quickly scoots away.

"I grew up on this," I state and dig my fork into the sweet crumble.

"How is it you don't know the Cullens?" he asks.

"I only knew Edward from my father's comments about his new rookie, since I moved out to stay with my mom for a year before I started NYU."

"Yeah, I remember now. Charlie told me you were going to your mom's. Edward and his family moved here right after your departure. But you know Alice from where?""

"As for Alice, we met at school. We had two art classes together."

"Wow, that's a coincidence. And she never mentioned Ariss?"

"She didn't talk much about her sister. She certainly didn't say they were twins."

Mike half-smiles. "They had this love-hate relationship. I mean, Alice loved dressing alike, but Ariss had this snooty way about her. The other day, before you came by the station, Alice showed up earlier sporting a new hairdo. She cut it spiky short and all black."

"I can't imagine she cut her hair. She would sit in class twirling the long ends."

"There's nothing to twirl now. But she can pull off that dark Tinkerbell look," he chuckles.

I huff, "She wore some pretty outrageous outfits."

"Since you had classes together, did you ever hang out?"

"A few times, but our schedules were conflicting. She was in fashion design, and I had a full ride for an art degree." I sigh. "Then, my dad … I left school."

"So, when did you start with the psychic stuff?" He finishes off his pie with a full mouth chewing slowly.

I shrug. "I don't recall a time not having these feelings. Like breathing, they've always been there."

"How did you handle that?"

"My mom, she's always been way out there, so, to have a psychic child was her gift to the world. I was to heal and save according to Renée. She took me to a metaphysical bookstore where I learned the art of tarot, crystals, astrology, yadda, yadda, yadda. She wanted me to be adept in my gift. And the store manager taught me to do readings so she could profit off the child prophet. Renée felt this was a sign."

"So, your mom is a wacko?"

"A progressive one. But my grandmother protested. Nanny told her I wasn't to be paraded about like a prize monkey. She would tell me to beware who I shared my abilities with. As I grew older, after years of being a sideshow for her, quote, _aware_ friends, unquote, I begged to live with my dad. She never told him, so when I started spouting off things, he would just excuse it as rambling ... until this one case."

"Which one?"

"It was a string of robberies from here to Port Angeles. I saw two men on motorcycles leading a van going up a back road."

"Yeah, the one with all the brothers involved."

"I kept calling them family. Dad did some digging, and with my description of their old van with a wolf sticker on the back fender, he found their location. Caught them in the act of heisting an appliance store at midnight."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

He shakes his head. "I was your dad's rookie cop then. He decided I needed the experience and dragged me along. He said, 'You got all your book knowledge, it's time for the real stuff, Mike." I shook in my boots, but I knew I was safe with him."

I hesitantly ask, "Who did he take a bullet for?"

"His deputy, the new Chief."

I sigh. "I hope he was worth it."

"He'll never be Charlie, but he's a good man."

I bite my lip and nod. I place my fork on the side of my plate, as my chest becomes heavy. Feeling anxious, I close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose and trying to ward off this feeling of doom.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mike questions reaching for my arm.

"We need to go, Mike," I breathlessly beg.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the hospital. Can you drive me?"

"Sure."

I'm not sure where I'm going when we enter the building, but I seem to know every turn with Mike at my heels. We take the elevator to the third floor, and I follow the corridor to the left and walk down a long hallway to the end. I

When I arrive, I knock on Dr. Carlisle Cullen's door.

When it opens, Edward stands in shock. "Bella?"

Alice's raspy voice cries, "Bella?" She unfolds herself from a large man's arms and runs to me holding my shoulders. Her words hesitate with every labored breath, "What are you doing here? I'm so glad …" She hysterically cries.

I hold her tightly as her body shakes from despair. Once she calms, she pulls away staring at me. I wipe away the tears under her eyes with my thumbs. Cupping her face, I sadly speak, "I'm sorry … so sorry."

She hugs me again, and I look at everyone in the room. Dr. Cullen consoles a woman I assume is his wife. Edward stands to the side next to the larger man.

I quietly apologize, "I'm sorry to intrude, but when Mike told me who you were, I had to come, Alice."

"I'm so glad you're here."

Mike stays by the door and announces, "Bella needed to come."

The woman breaks away from Dr. Cullen. She smiles at Mike but approaches me. "You're Charlie's daughter."

"Yes."

She steps forward. "Thank you for finding our daughter." She grabs my hand.

"I wish I was here sooner. I wish …"

I bow my head, and she embraces me, whispering in my ear, "Please, help Edward and Mike find this maniac, so no one else is harmed."

 _~TCATP~_

Early in the morning, I pace back and forth, wandering in circles inside my trailer. I can't seem to get Mrs. Cullen's words out of my head. Drowsy from my internal fight, I crawl into bed giving in to sleep.

 _Sweat drips from my forehead into my eyes, as I swat my forearm across my brows. I'm out of breath and blind from the dark. I don't know where I am or why I'm here. There's a faint noise in the distance that makes me shudder. A presence stands behind me, and I tilt my head straining to hear. But from a heavy breath, I freeze in fear. Guttural, deep laughter surrounds me, echoing throughout the black abyss._

" _You may have the gift of sight, but not the knowledge of understanding, little girl. You won't find me. You could look me right in the eye, and you wouldn't know it was me. You don't know what you're dealing with. I will do as I wish and you are powerless to stop me. You don't … know … how."_

Abruptly, I shoot up in bed, breathing heavily while searching my living space. I can't catch my breath with tears streaming down my face, hysterically crying to myself while hugging my pillow and rocking back and forth. After what seems like hours, I manage to stifle my screams into mere whimpers.

What the hell did I dream? Are these my fears or a warning from this maniac?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cop and the Psychic**

 **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **A/N: Fran's wonderful red pen edited this chapter with ease.**

 **A/N: I have to rec this drabble by Pandora's Box is Heavy that has me giggling.**

 **:/ s/ 13218250/1/** **Emergency-Room-Encounter**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **BPOV**

I stay in my trailer all morning, drinking coffee and cleaning. There really wasn't much to do but Nanny's words, ' _Idle hands make you think,'_ keep running through my mind. My trailer is spotless.

There's a knock on my door.

I push the flower-print curtain over the window to the side to see a waiting Edward, looking down with his hands on his hips.

Opening the door, I invite him in. "Hey."

He climbs the three steps and stands in my living room area, slyly scanning my small space. "Hey."

"How are you?"

He shrugs. "Keeping busy."

"Can I get you a drink?" I extend my hand for him to sit on the sofa.

As he sits, he smiles. "No, thank you." He clears his throat. "Look, Mike told me about your conversation."

I huff sitting on a chair across from him. "He's good at getting information out of a person. I said too much."

He shakes his head. "No, no you didn't."

"Yeah, I did. I don't usually talk about my abilities, but I was rattled. When Dad would find a suspect, I kept my emotions in check about the crime."

He leans forward with his elbows over his knees, tilting his head. "Jesus, Bella, you thought you saw Alice."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea Ariss was your sister, let alone, Alice."

"Bella, I was amazed by the details in your drawing of the family crest; they were very accurate. But hearing you say ' _Heiress'_ gave me chills. I knew then, that the victim was her, but I didn't want to believe it."

"I _am_ so sorry."

"It would have taken us weeks to have found her. Aside from our grief, you saved my family time from the worry. Ariss liked to take off without a word, so we wouldn't have known."

"But if I only saw this sooner, maybe I could have …" I trail.

His large hand wraps around mine. "Don't." He stares into my eyes with a reassuring smile. "It is what it is."

I stand and turn around. "Edward, I don't know who I'm dealing with, but this killer has found a way to send messages through my dreams."

"They're your premonitions."

"They're more than that. He sent me another last night, warning me to back off. He said I might have the gift of sight, but not the knowledge of understanding. He can do as he wants and I'm powerless."

"That's your fear talking, Bella, Psychology 101."

I'm insistent, "No, he's using some kind of magic. He's blocked me from seeing him. That man could walk right up to me, and I wouldn't know it was him."

"But you saw him in your first dream."

"Only his back and he was wearing a large, long cape."

"What about his voice? Do you recognize it?"

"The thing is, I hear, but I don't hear. I know it's a male voice, but I can't decipher its tone. I don't have a clue."

"Well, I found an ornate, golden button that may be from that cape."

"That's what you picked up from the ground?"

"You saw me?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm usually good with details. Did you turn it in as evidence?"

"No, I have it. I had it checked for fingerprints, and it was clear. No one has touched it without gloves."

"But you're withholding."

"I'm waiting."

I volunteer, "I could do psychometry."

"Which is?"

"Well, anything that's held, or in someone's possession holds their energy. A sensitive, psychic can read that energy and tell a story."

"You've done this?"

"Dad would bring me evidence all the time, once he believed. I'd hold the object and close my mind."

"Wow. I'm starting to think you _should_ work for the police force as a secret weapon."

I smirk. "I did."

He smiles and his eyes crinkle, hitching my breath.

Edward shakes his head. "Um, I did have a good reason for seeing you. Well, two."

"You want me to help you with the case," I monotone.

"That, and the funeral is tomorrow. My mom and Alice would like you to sit with us."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"And the Forks' Police Department wanted to place a guard on you, but Waylan beat us to it."

"A guard?"

"You're a witness, in a roundabout way. You need protection. Waylan was very insistent. When I told him it would be undercover, he protested."

Edward impersonates, ' _We don't want no stickin' cop scarin' people off. Charlie taught me all about them, and Bella's family. He'd want me to protect her'._ He laughs. "So, he has his guy dressed as a maintenance man, an ex-Marine. Mike checked him out, and he works for a security company in Port Angeles."

"I'm surprised he doesn't have Junior follow me around."

"He said he would get you killed; he's too damned stupid."

We laugh.

My smile falls. "I feel terrible doing that."

"I know." He hesitates. "The Chief won't allow me to work on this case."

"Conflict of interest being the victim is your sister?"

"Something like that. Mike, too, since he's my partner. And Jasper."

I frown furrowing my brows. "Jasper?"

"He's Alice's boyfriend, my best friend."

I sarcastically ask, "Is there anyone left who can do the investigation?"

"We have a few guys that are top-notch."

"But you plan on doing your own detective work."

He smiles. "I got myself assigned to you. Well, it wasn't hard. You're Charlie's daughter. So, when the ex-marine isn't around, I'll be with you."

I shyly smile.

"Bella, no one knows you were Charlie's snitch ... in a sense. Mike and I are the only ones. We'll keep it that way."

"And now, I'm yours?" I realize what I just said. "Um, you know what I mean." And my stomach loudly growls.

"Let me take you to lunch."

"We can eat in the dining tent. I'll introduce you everyone, and maybe, we'll get a glimpse of the ex-marine."

 **EPOV**

Bella leads the way to the dining tent on the other side of the rides. She holds the entrance flap open for me, and I walk through, taking in the surroundings. Picnic tables are scattered throughout the space, filled with carnies eating and talking. There's a group that sits to the left. I recall meeting Chewy.

Bella shouts to them, "Hey, we'll be right over." And she points to the guy behind the serving tables.

As we approach, Bella introduces me, "Claus, this is my friend, Edward. Edward, Claus, our master chef extraordinaire."

I extend my hand, and he reciprocates with a hardy handshake. "Edward, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Claus. The food looks great. What do you recommend?"

"For lunch, Bella likes to eat a burger, a little too rare for my liking. I have hot dogs, chicken wings, fries, and mac and cheese. Today's dessert is chocolate cake." He smiles at Bella. "Her favorite."

I nod. "Good to know."

I'm an eclectic eater, so anything Claus creates is fine by me. Bella and I sit with the others, out plates filled with mooing burgers, mac and cheese and a whopping piece of cake to share.

As I bite into the sandwich, I taste all the unique herbs and spices. The rareness of the burger drips down the side of my mouth, and Bella quickly wipes it carefully with a napkin. I nod a 'thank you.'

Anxiously, she awaits my reaction.

I swallow and say, "It _is_ a great burger."

She excitedly announces, "Am I right? Seasoned to perfection, barbecued on the outside, and so rare on the inside."

"Almost a tartare."

She shakes her head. "Without the capers."

Nervously, Chewy quietly asks me, "Mr. Edward, I won't be in any trouble?"

"Actually, you were a great help, Chewy. Don't worry yourself, man." I pat him on the back.

He sighs with relief, continuing to stuff his mouth with fries.

Sam, Seth, and Paul fall into the conversation.

Seth brags, "Bella needs to bring you on Italian night after we close. Claus prepares sausage and peppers, lasagna, baked ziti, and garlic rolls dripping in olive oil. Makes my mouth water just talking about it."

"And Claus can sit with us." Paul smiles. "He has some great stories."

Paul adds, "And don't forget the cannolis, zeppoles, and spumoni ice cream."

I wink at Bella. "I'm sold."

Renata bursts through the curtain very excited. "He said, ' _Yes'_ to me!"

Bella smirks. "So, you finally convinced him?"

Renata fans her arms out over her head bending her right leg to an angle. "Could anyone not resist this?" She laughs, smoothing down her tank top.

"What'd you do to 'convince' him?" Sam asks.

She frowns at Sam. "I talked to him … nicely. No more giddy giggling. And I got the most radiant smile."

Renata sits on the other side of Bella and squeezes her arm. "We're going out tomorrow night."

"That's great," Bella coos.

"It's just a movie and pizza, but it's a date!"

Bella turns to me filling in the spaces. "Renata has had a crush on our new maintenance guy, Jake, for the past few weeks."

I nod. "And he asked her out."

Renata interrupts. "No, not exactly. I asked him."

Bella placates, "But he said, 'yes,' Ren."

"Yes, he did," she sings.

All of us laugh.

 **~TCATP~**

Bella and I exit the dining tent, and I walk her to her trailer.

She admits, "You know, I'm really glad we officially open on Saturday."

"But it was decent of Waylon to observe Ariss' funeral and delay it a day," I say.

"He and Dad have always been close. Waylon is like an uncle."

"Were you close to Junior growing up?"

"We really didn't have the chance. Maybe, a few times running in the backyard. His mother ran off with him when he was around six or seven. Waylon never said anything and Dad never asked. When I decided to live with my mom before starting NYU, I heard from Dad that Junior showed up at Waylon's door."

"Really?" I look on with great interest.

"Yeah, he said that Waylon took him in without batting an eye."

"Did he ever say where he went with his mom?"

"No … He rarely speaks. He has this pronounced stutter," Bella sympathizes. "He was always kind of shy. All of us here barely see him."

"What does he do?"

"He's an accountant, so he does all the books for Waylon."

"Did someone mention my name?" Waylon approaches with a huge, mountain of a man.

"I brought Edward to one of Claus' lunches," Bella quickly spurts.

Waylon laughs. "I keep telling this girl she needs to cook her burger! I want you to meet Ray Slater, here."

She gives Ray a finger moving wave. "Hey, Ray." I shake his hand. "Ray."

"That's Edward, Ray," Waylon tells him.

"You're the cop watching, Bella, too," his deep voice bellows.

"Yes."

"Well, we're headed over to Claus' feast. Are you going to be around for a while, Edward?" Waylon asks.

Bella surprises me, "Edward agreed to take me shopping to get a dress for tomorrow."

Waylon apologizes, "Sorry, Edward, my condolences to you and your family."

"Thank you."

"Well, we should get going." She fidgets.

"I'll see you later, young lady." Waylon points at Bella.

She rolls her eyes as we walk away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot, but Ray gave me the creeps."

I huff. "He is huge."

"And there's something odd about him."

"He didn't look you straight in the eyes," I admit.

"Yeah." She clears her throat. "I don't need to get a dress; that was just an excuse."

"Would you like to go to my place?"

She looks at me with great surprise, placing her hand on her chest. "Do I l _ook_ easy?"

I smile. "No, but I was hoping you'd do some psychometry."

"Ah, get it." she kids. "I'm only good for my psychic abilities."

I smile. "I'm hoping."

 **A/N: I'd like to address two things. Yes, Chewy is Hispanic. But if you followed his actions, he took a piece of gum to chew, as he spoke to Bella and the others in the first chapter. No, he was named by all the Anglos in the carny. His name is Chewy, after chewing, not Chuy! You missed the pun, some of you had to make this clear to me.**

 **Also, I don't hide the fact that I'm a professional psychic. What I haven't divulged is that I've worked with a few police departments on different cases. Seeing things, I can relate to … honestly.**

 **One more thing, the heiress comment from Bella. She heard heiress, not acquainting it to the name of Ariss, Alice's twin sister.**

 **Psychics don't always understand what we're given.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cop and the Psychic**

 **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **A/N: Beta'd by Fran from the Sunflowers of Vermont. Did you know that sunflowers lean toward the sun? That's how I am with Fran.**

 **Tissue warning at the end.**

 **Chapter Four:**

 **BPOV**

At the end of the street, Edward easily turns into the circular driveway of a majestic, two-story, gray wash, brick building with three red doors. I look it over with my mouth wide open. It's reminiscent of something familiar. The large, long paned windows on the second floor and the red, oval-top double garage doors and two flanking side doors of a candy apple color **conger** another image in my mind. I gasp, "Is that?"

"Engine number zero-two," he says, smiling.

"The old firehouse?" I question in surprise.

"The one and only."

"Oh, wow, I thought this street looked familiar."

"The city was going to tear it down, so I got it for next to nothing."

"I can't wait to see the inside."

As Edward unlocks a side door, he allows me to enter before him. My eyes follow the height of the pale gray walls to the exposed piping and utility boxes. It's a huge room with an L-shape, dark gray, leather sofa against the garage door with two recliners on each end, and a matching, rectangular ottoman in front. A vintage, standup piano is off to one side, and hanging from the ceiling, there are two, stained-glass lamps hovering over a dark wood pool table with a green velvet surface.

The lighting in the room is bright from the four, nine-foot windows, two on each side with two pinball machines in between. Across from the sofa, the wall has a massive painting with splotches of red and thin lines of black swirls throughout the design. I walk to the wall, examining the artistry with a signature of 'EC,' and find a narrow table the length of the room with a gray, white and pink marble top and hour-glass-shaped legs.

Edward takes a long stride and stands next to me. "My brother created the table out of banister pillars from an old state building in Portland."

"It's beautiful and fits perfectly. And the painting, EC?"

He blushes. "I dabble."

I nob. "Nice dabbling."

"Thanks. Come, I'll show you the rest."

The entrance way to the kitchen is outlined in thick wood, and there's a half bath to the right. The hallway opens to a black marble, U-shaped countertop with six, black stools in place. The kitchen fits into a large alcove with a double-wide, stainless steel refrigerator, double ovens, with the stove top on the end of the counter, in the back. Overhead, there's a stainless steel, five-blade ceiling fan centering the room.

The dining area has one red wall showcasing the American flag framed in black and the adjacent, gray wall has a map of the United States pinpointing each capital and the number of fire stations in that state with an EC. There is a black, rectangular table with red placemats and eight matching chairs.

On the other side, the family room has two, gray tweed loveseats and a full sofa with red and black decorative pillows, and a dark hardwood coffee table in the middle, resting over a multi-gray, shag, scatter rug.

"This is great. Did you decorate yourself?" I ask.

"I had help from my mom and Alice."

And I stupidly blurt, "What about Ariss?" I regret my thoughtless remark.

"It's okay,' he assures me. He sighs with his hands on his hips. "Bella, there's something you should know. Ariss was strange … very removed from the family. She was always running off with anyone at any time. Alice tried so hard to bond with her."

"But they _were_ twins."

He shakes his head. "Ariss wanted to be an individual. She hated being a twin."

I hum. "Poor Alice."

"I'm not saying we didn't love her, we all did, but she didn't make it easy.

Would you like a drink?" he offers.

"No, no thank you. But I would like the rest of the tour. Then I can see what I can do about the button."

There are two sets of stairways heading upward.

Edwards guides, "Let me take you to what my mom calls her _little heaven_."

With him leading the way, we climb each narrow step of a spiral staircase. As we ascend, I get a great view of his ass in his tight jeans. I mean, it's right there in my face, all muscular and tight, waiting to be squeezed. But I maintain my professionalism and swallow back my drool.

Once we reach the top, Edward turns to me very unaware of my viewing pleasure. He smiles and says, "I truly wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this space, but my mom convinced me of a 'lover's loft' thing. It's such a private part of the back of the house." He points. "The first door is a good size closet, and the other is a small bath ensuite."

I look around. "It's very quaint. The skylight really brightens the room. Your mom chose great colors; I like the soft gray and navy trim of the comforter."

"The best part is gazing out that skylight on a clear night and seeing all the stars. And, yeah, I like the dark blue. She did go a little overboard with all the pillows, but it looks great. I think the room is androgynous by nature. Apparently, this was the captain's space."

"I can see that since it's separated from everything."

"Come, I'll take you up the other staircase to the other living quarters," I follow him down the curvy wrought iron steps and realize there's a pole in the center. "Was this the fireman's pole?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, it was, but you really can't grab on and slide down; it's too close to the steps. My mom replaced the original ones allotting for more space."

I pout.

"Oh, don't fret, the other one has a wide area, and you can slide down that one."

I happily grin.

We zip up to the first landing with ease since there are only eight steps. I look up and see that the pole is centered away from the stairs for a roomy slide. I turn to Edward and ask, "Do you?"

He smirks. "All the time."

Then, I stare at the upper landing and count how far I have to climb.

Edward whispers in my ear, "There are twenty-six steps."

I blow out. "And you don't have an elevator?"

He smirks. "It's great exercise."

By the time I get to the top, I develop a slight wheeze. "I'm not used to this."

Once I catch my breath, I follow Edward down a hallway to two, side by side guest rooms, both with high walls that are brick and gray and contain queen-size, platform beds and small dressers. They, too, have walk-in closets and private bath

At the end of the hallway, we walk into Edward's bedroom suite. He remains in the doorway, as I walk to the window and look out. "Wow, I can see the police station." I observe, "You can literally fall out of bed and be at work."

He smiles, crossing his arms over his chest. "Many times, I have been almost late."

I mirror his stance, leaning on the wall. "Dad said you were very punctual."

"What else did he say?" Edward takes a few steps into the room.

"That you had great promise." I think of him. "He _was_ a stickler, so you passed many of his tests."

Edward nods. "Yeah, he spoke a lot about you, too."

I question, "What did he say?"

"That you were his favorite accomplishment."

"Ooh." I blush.

"You were the apple of his eye, talented and smart."

"Hmm, I was always worried he'd think I was a freak. He was a straitlaced guy, only seeing the black and white of things."

"No, you weren't a freak to him. He once said that you made him see the color of things," Edward informs.

I tilt my head and exhaust a breath. "Wow, I never knew that."

"Now, I understand his point of view."

"Yeah, the psychic thing."

Edward shakes his head, walks to a large dresser, opens a drawer and pulls out a clear, plastic bag. "Can you hold this without taking off the cover?"

"Sure."

I sit on the edge of the bed and place the covered button between my hands, closing my eyes. Steepling my fingers, I lean my chin on my tips.

"Would you like privacy? Am I a distraction?"

I open my eyes and find him by the window. "You're a distraction of a different kind." I shyly smile. "But your presence won't interfere."

"May I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

I close my eyes just to feel his energy but calm the sexual vibes. He'll have to make that first move. I won't.

The button feels warm to the point of burning as evil pours from the holes. I speak in quick phrases, "It's his ... He's depraved ... He comes from a dark side ... His beliefs, his reasons." I sigh. "He thinks I'm a joke. The little psychic who got lucky finding one of his girls. I'm an underling."

"What does that mean?"

"A novice or a rookie."

"Can you see him?"

I shake my head from side to side. "No."

"What about a location?"

"I can feel he's nearby."

"Within the city?"

"Yes."

I begin to shake and whimper.

"Bella, what is it."

"He says he's going to take another … this one is for _me_."

I open my eyes, tossing the button on the bed. The tears flow down my cheeks. "He's going to kill for me."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants me to stop trying. I will never know."

I cry as Edward holds me close. "We'll find him, Bella, and we'll stop him."

 _ **~TCATP~**_

The following day, I sit next to Alice in the front pew as the pallbearers carry the casket to the front of the church. Father Kelly solemnly stands at the pulpit with his hands together. His pale, blue eyes watch the men lay the casket on the catafalque draped in black velvet fabric. Each man walks away, as Dr. Cullen sadly brushes a kiss on his fingertips and lays his hand over the casket. He sadly looks at his wife and sits next to her on the other side of Alice.

Edward sits next to me, while Jasper and Mike sit behind us with two blonde women. The large man from Dr. Cullen's office also follows.

Edward turns to me. "Bella, you've seen Emmett in my dad's office, but I didn't introduce you."

Extending his hand, he says, "Hi, Bella. I'm Emmett, their brother."

I warmly shake his huge hand partially covering it with my other, squeezing lightly, "It's nice to formally meet you, Emmett."

"Same here. And thank you." He smiles and sits next to the taller blonde. "This is my wife, Rose." He looks at her. "Rose, this is Bella."

She exhausts a moan. "I heard, Honey." She pats me on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

I nod.

Mike adds, " And this is my wife, Jessica."

She smiles and talks softly, "Hi, Bella."

I smile back. "You've got yourself a handful."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't I know it."

I look at Jasper and point to Alice, "Boyfriend." Then, nod to Edward, "Best friend."

"That's me. I thank you, too, for your help Bella. I have a feeling you'll be working with us."

The last pallbearer walks to the other side and sits with a row of police officers.

Father Kelly clears his throat into the microphone, and I turn to face the front.

 _ **~TCATP~**_

The weather becomes a bit cooler with a slight mist of rain. We stand under a large canopy, as Father Kelly continues. " _The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all. Father, we commit her body to the earth, from which our bodies were originally created, and we rejoice in the fact that her spirit is even now with You, the Father of spirits."_

He clears his throat. " _We anticipate the day when spirit and body shall be united again at the coming of the Lord, and we find great comfort in knowing we shall forever be together with the Lord."_

" _We thank You, Father, that in the days, weeks, and months to come, these realities and the abiding presence of Your Spirit will especially strengthen, sustain, and comfort Ariss' friends and family. IN JESUS' NAME, AMEN."_

I stir with a prickly feeling behind me and see a dark figure rambling away. Standing, I quietly excuse myself and walk from the canopy. From gravestone to gravestone, I follow the figure hearing a rough chuckle. He speeds his steps, and I begin to run. Edward catches up to me. I vaguely hear him say, "Where are you going?"

I point ahead, but the figure swirls in circles and disappears with a trail of smoke.

"What, Bella?"

"He was here."

 _ **~TCATP~**_

I couldn't feel my breath, struggling to believe the absurd manifestation that blew away right before my eyes. The panic rises in my throat, and I uncontrollably scream at the top of my lungs. We are far enough away from Ariss' gravesite that my frightful cries travel in the opposite direction. Breathing heavily, I stare into Edward's heartfelt eyes. "Did you see that?"

He calms me by gently moving stands of my wayward hair out of my face. "Yes, I did."

I hysterically rant, "What was that? An apparition; a magical disappearing act? I don't know what I'm dealing with here. He's right; he's going to do what he wants, and I won't be able to stop him. How can I ?"

I cry. Edward holds me in his arms and quietly reasons, "He's not all-knowing, Bella., He _will_ trip up. There are people I'm sure who will know about this kind of psychic illusion."

"I want to go home."

"I'll take you to my place; it's safer."

"Would it be all right if I got a few things?

"Of course."

 _ **~TCATP~**_

After we leave my place, we see Ren and Jake turning the corner to Ren's trailer, arm in arm.

I half smile. "I guess the date went well."

Edward watches. "It appears."

 _ **~TCATP~**_

I ready myself for bed in one of the guest rooms. After brushing my teeth, and taking a quick shower, I crawl into bed feeling every ounce of my exhaustion. Sleep takes me under, and I feel in a haze. No, a smoke-filled maze with passages to silly clowns that morph into dancing jesters, then into heinous harlequins. My fortunetelling booth has a plastic gypsy in its case, laughing as I stand in horror. It speaks to me with _his_ voice, "Yes, Bella, be afraid. Go to the trailers. See what I left for you."

I shoot up from the bed and run to Edward's room. His door is open, and there's light from an end table. He reads from a tablet, leaning against his pillows. "Bella?"

Frantic, I grab his arm. "Edward, we have to go to the trailers."

"What happened?"

"He spoke to me. He told me to go."

Edward doesn't hesitate. "Go get dressed."

 _ **~TCATP~**_

The trailer sight is dark as we get out of the car.

"Just stay near me," Edward announces.

All the trailers are quiet. As we round the bend, I run from Edward screaming, 'n _o!_ ' I leap up each step to an open door and flicking on the light; I stand in disbelief. Edward is behind me, grabbing my arms. "Don't touch anything."

I fall to the floor with my eyes on her as my heart wrenches from my chest. I'm holding back my cries with my hands over my mouth.

Edward is on his phone. He kneels behind me with one arm over my shoulders, holding me close.

She faces me with her hair wrapped around her head … her eyes are dead.

Edward rocks me back and forth, after ending his call.

I sob, "Ren."

 **A/N: Soooo, whodunnit?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cop and the Psychic**

 **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **A/N: My Fran … She's the best! Commas are not my friend, but she is!**

 **Chapter Five:**

 **EPOV**

I didn't want to let go of her, but we needed to move so the forensic unit and detectives could do their job. As we exit the trailer, I see Mike to one side.

I shake my head, and he mouths, "Jesus."

The chief approaches and clears his throat, staring at me. Mike understands the exchange and asks Bella if she'd like to go to her trailer. With an arm around her shoulder, he guides her from the scene.

"What'd you find, Cullen?" the Chief asks.

"The ticket girl, Renata Russo, on the floor of her trailer. Same MO* from what I could see."

"Any forced entry?"

"Didn't appear to be any."

He sighs. "Then, she could have known the intruder."

"She had just come back from a date."

His expression changes.

"Bella and I saw her walking with him."

"Him, who?"

"Jake Black. He's the maintenance guy for the carnival. You may want to talk with Waylon. He's a new hire."

"The investigation team will do that. They'll call him in for questioning. How's Charlie's daughter doing?"

"They were friends."

"Damn." He sighs. "Why in tarnation is Charlie's girl working this carnival as a fortune teller? He's probably rolling in his grave that she's not in school."

"She took his death pretty hard, Chief."

"Well, you keep your eye on her, Cullen. Cover her twenty-four seven. I don't care who Waylon hired; I don't trust anyone. She fits the damn description of all the girls, and Charlie would want us to keep her safe." He angrily points and warns, "That girl's life is in your hands!"

He enters the trailer.

By the time I arrive at Bella's place, I find Mike sitting on her steps smoking a cigarette.

"What's going on?" I quietly ask.

"She told me about the killer's promise to her."

I mumble, "Sick fuck."

"Did he really disappear like a puff of smoke?"

"Mike, I don't know what to believe about this."

"Well, she's one tough cookie, but she's scared about him hurting more people." He tsks, "She doesn't even think about the danger for herself."

"Like father, like daughter. When did Charlie every worry about himself?"

"He didn't and look where it got him."

The door opens, and Bella joins us on the steps.

"I hope you'll agree to stay with me. You're not safe here."

"He won't hurt me … yet. Not until he's done with his rampage. I just don't understand what he wants."

Mike sighs. "Bella, he wants you. All the women he's killed resemble you. We don't know what his game is, but we'll find out."

"I just want to be ahead of him before he hurts someone else." She looks straight at me. "Do you think Jake did this?"

"If he did, he was open about going out with Renata tonight."

Mike adds, "Not very smart."

Chewy runs in our direction. "Have you seen Jake? The police want to talk to him, and he's nowhere to be found."

"With Jake on the loose, you're definitely coming to my home, Bella. You need to pack a bag."

Chewy directs a question to me, "Do you think he killed Ren?"

"He was with her," Mike adds.

"That doesn't make him the killer," I say.

"But he's missing," Chewy chimes in.

"He could be anywhere." I turn to Chewy. "I'm taking Bella to my place. Please, don't tell anyone."

He frantically nods his head up and down.

 _ **~TCATP~**_

Mike and Bella sit on stools around the kitchen counter bar as I take a beer and a Coke out of the refrigerator. Mike grabs onto the Coors' bottle and chugs a long gulp while Bella sips her soda.

"Is Jessica all right with you being here?" I ask him.

"She's visiting her mom in Waco to help her out for a few days. The old biddy slipped on an ice cube and sprained her ankle."

With raised eyebrows, Bella asks, "You don't like her?"

He sighs. "She's the town gossip and has a nasty word about everyone, even her own daughter."

"There wasn't anyone there who would help her?"

"Bella, no one likes her mother. And Jessica always tries to please her. I'm sure she'll come back broken as usual. That woman could give Trump a complex."

Bella sarcastically mumbles, "She sounds pleasant."

"Oh, she's a real _witch_."

Bella frowns and lowers her head lost in thought.

Mike watches, widening his eyes and shaking his head toward Bella for me to see. He mouths, "Talk to her." Mike clears his throat. "I'm beat. I'll take the room closest to the stairs."

I explain to Mike, "I have some T-shirts and sleep pants in the dresser. Help yourself, Mike."

"Thanks. G'night." Mike walks to the hallway and turns toward the stairs.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I walk around the counter and sit next to her.

"It's something Mike said."

"What?"

"He mentioned 'witch,' and that got me thinking."

"About?"

"Magic. There are reasons I can't see him. The fact he said _I'm not aware_ with such conviction is that I'm not versed in magic. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Have you ever dealt with this before while helping your father?"

"No. Psychic awareness doesn't deal in the magical arts. It's about a connection to the spirit utilizing your subconscious mind. I took a few classes trying to understand my abilities at this metaphysical bookstore in Greenwich Village. I actually found someone who legitimately had knowledge about the brain's capacity to connect with the other side and the powers that deal with the supernatural." She shudders. "It gives me the creeps."

"You're not into the hocus pocus?" I ask.

She shakes her head with a slight smile. "No, Edward. I don't get into the spells and rituals. I just know things."

"So, what do we have here?"

"We have a sorcerer or a possible warlock with some heavy-duty magic behind him." She moans. "I don't understand why me? If it is Jake, we hardly communicated. It was Ren who talked with him."

"There are many reasons why a person murders. An unstable individual doesn't need an exact reason. Something clicks inside, and they just react. Then, there are people who seek revenge for a wrongdoing they feel they have innocently been the victim of."

"You believe we are dealing with a psycho?"

"I can't label this. All I understand is that we are dealing with a dangerous man with some uncanny abilities. The victims all have the same profile."

She mumbles, "A serial killer."

I shrug.

"You know, with my dad, I was able to see what was going down and he was able to get these perpetrators off the streets. I still worked with him when I moved to Florida and when I went to school in New York."

"Wow, how could you do it from so far away?"

She shakes her head. "It's all about the energy. I could read no matter where I was."

Bella sighs. "I don't know what to do about this guy. He gloats over his conquests. I feel as though he's rubbing them in my face. He can communicate with me yet block me when he wants."

"Maybe you should do the same. Tell him you're going to block him out."

She huffs, "I don't know how to communicate with him, let alone block him."

"Is there someone you can contact who would know? Someone at that metaphysical bookstore?"

"It's a shot. I'll give CeCe and Cheryl a call in the morning, but it's Amy I need to talk to. She's the one who trained me." She hesitates. "Then again, there's May. She's a High Priestess who is quite fluid in the magical arts. She doesn't work at the store, but I've heard her name mentioned many times by the girls. Apparently, she was born into this lifestyle."

"Well, it's a plan."

She inhales a large breath and slowly exhales. "I hope so."

"Hey, it's getting late."

She stands and turns to me. "Edward, what will happen with Ren? Her family is traveling."

"Right now, she's in the morgue. I'm sure we'll have a contact number to reach them."

"That was a horrible way to die," she cries.

I draw her near and wrap my arms around her. "Bella, we'll find him. I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me." She breaks away, turning to face the wall. "I have to be able to see what's going on." She pleadingly looks into my eyes. "I have to stop him before he kills another. I have to."

"Look, you'll call the store tomorrow, and they'll guide you. Right now, you need to rest."

Bella's overnight bag sits on the bottom step. She reaches for it, but I take it from her. "Since Mike took the front bedroom, you can take the room between us."

We carefully trudge up the stairway, passing Mike's room and hearing the sounds of deep slumber.

"He's sawing a huge tree," I kid and finally get a smile out of Bella.

We enter the middle room. She stares up at the twelve-foot ceiling and open brick with stucco. "This is very nice." She runs her hand over the top of the comforter. "Thank you, Edward."

"There's nothing to thank, just get some rest. There are clean towels in the bath." I place her bag at the end of the bed. "If you need anything, I'm right next door."

There's a loud intake of air, and a gruff snore draws out. "I hope you can sleep through all of that."

"It's actually soothing, knowing someone is there."

"I'm a light sleeper, so if you wake and need to talk, I'm here."

She smiles. "I'll be fine."

 _ **~TCATP~**_

The pressures of the day weigh heavily on my thoughts, and I drift into a twilight sleep very quickly. With my mind running rampant, I toss and turn twisting the blanket around my legs, until I kick it to the side. Sitting up, I grab my phone from the nightstand searching Google for an explanation of the killer's smoky disappearing act.

Where do I look? Better yet, what do I ask?

It's quiet in the house except for the ice machine dropping its frozen chunks and Mike's shrill whistling. There's a soft moan from Bella's room. I strain to hear, finding myself getting out of bed and standing at her open door.

She's restless as she shifts from one side of the bed to the other. Her tank top lightly rises at her ribcage, accentuating her every breath. Feeling like a sleazy voyeur, I manage to tear myself away, but stop at the sound of Bella's voice

" _Please, Dad, tell me what to do?" She hesitates. "I don't know why I can't see anything._

 _He's a man of magic, black magic." She tilts her head as though she's listening. "Yes, I trust Edward." She clears her throat. "What did you say? Where? Yes, Daddy, I'll tell him. Yes, I promise not to leave his side._

 _I understand._

 _The garage._

 _In the back."_

Bella sits up in bed. She clearly calls my name.

I step into the room and walk to her side. Her eyes open, but she's in a daze staring straight ahead.

"Edward, I know where Jake is."

 **A/N: Did Charlie help Bella find Jake?**

 **A/N:** *M.O. Modus Operandi (often used in the abbreviated forms M.O. or simply Method) is a Latin phrase, approximately translated as "method of operating" The term is used in English to describe someone's habits or manner of working, the method of operating or functioning. It is often used in a criminal sense, to profile the methods employed by individuals during the execution of a crime, and may also be used in offender profiling, where it can also be used to find clues to the perpetrator's psychology. It largely consists of the methods used to execute the crime, prevent detection, and facilitate escape. (Urban dictionary)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cop and the Psychic**

 **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **A/N: I love to read Fran's comments on this story, as she edits it.**

 **Chapter Six:**

 **EPOV:**

Frozen at the door, I begin to ask her where Jake is, but she hasn't moved. Realizing Bella is still in a sleep state, I hesitate to call her name. When I do, she doesn't react to my voice.

I step a little closer, staring at her, as she tilts her head straining to listen.

"Bella?" I softly say.

"Hmm, you _are_ here, Edward."

"Yes, I am." I walk a little closer.

"I thought I felt your presence." She smiles.

"But you don't see me?"

"No, I feel you." Her eyes close, but she remains seated.

"Where are you, Bella?"

"In between."

"I don't understand."

"No, of course, you wouldn't. My mind is on a different plane. Usually, adults are on a beta level of thought. The EEG (electroencephalogram) units run rapid. For one to read on a psychic level, you have to drop your mind into Alpha."

"I assume the EEG units slow down."

"Yes, they do."

"Are there more?" _She fascinates me._

"Yes, there are." She broadly smiles. "And you fascinate me, too, Edward."

"I didn't say …"

"I heard your mind."

"Do you do that all the time?"

"No, I don't like to intrude on people." She takes a deep breath. "I'm tired, Edward."

She lies back down and curls into a fetal position and yawns. Her breath evens into a steady flow.

"Bella?"

No response.

Returning to my room, I sit on the edge of my bed and run my fingers through my hair. Scrubbing my face and rubbing my eyes, I shake my head, whispering, "What was that all about? Was she dreaming?"

I pace about my room, trying to fit all the pieces together. It's almost five, and I know I won't fall back to sleep. Heading into the bathroom, I turn on the shower and wait for the water to warm. Steam fills the room, and I walk into the open stall, allowing the heat to spread over my hair and across my face. Suddenly, I feel a tingling of fingers trailing over my back and up my arms. I quickly turn, but no one is there. Hastily, I scrub my body and hair, then rinse. Grabbing a towel from the side rack, I rub my body dry and wrap it around my waist.

Cleaning the moisture from the mirror, I prepare to shave. Once again, I feel fingers lightly tracing my back. Instead of turning, I close my eyes and indulge myself in her soft touch. The scent is Bella. She feathers warm kisses over my middle back, as her arms wrap around my waist. Bella's hands slowly, yet barely touch my skin as they rise to my chest. She runs her fingers through the spray of light chest hair, drawing circles over my pecs. Her hands lay flat, as her head leans against my back as her warm lips press against my skin. She whispers, "Edward." Then, she sighs, releasing her hands and stepping back. Through the mirror, I watch in amazement as she floats away into curling smoke.

"Jesus."

I sprint down the hallway to Bella's room. Standing in the doorway, I see she's in the same position I had left her earlier. Curled into a ball on her side, she deeply sleeps, clutching the pillows with her hands as she mumbles my name.

I stare in complete surprise.

Returning to my room, I dress and carefully walk down the stairs to the kitchen, to start the coffee maker. Leaning on the counter, I rethink what happened in the bathroom, and have no answers. This is beyond my knowledge. I have no explanation of what I experienced, yet I know I felt her touch. I know she called my name. " _Then, I saw her disappear before my eyes."_ How did that happen?

Two cups later, I find myself wandering through the house, stopping to watch the sunrise from the living room windows. I lazily stare at the hazy golden orb as it peeks through the clouds.

Low on food, I decide to make a _Dunkin'_ run, buying one of everything on the menu as well as a dozen doughnuts. I know that will appease Mike's sweet tooth. I'm not sure what Bella will eat, but I'll have a buffet waiting.

As I enter the kitchen, I find Bella walking down the stairs, dressed with her wet hair twisted into a large bun at the base of her neck. "Mornin'."

She smiles. "Good morning to you." She sits on a stool.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask with curiosity.

"Yes, thank you. And you?"

I hand her a cup of black coffee and point to the sugar and milk containers. "Somewhat."

She grabs hold of the cup, adding milk and a small amount of sugar.

"I bought breakfast."

She looks at the three bags and a box of doughnuts on the counter. "I see. Who are you feeding?"

"I wasn't sure what you'd liked."

She shyly smiles. "Thank you."

"Help yourself."

She looks in the bags and pulls out a bagel with cream cheese. Unwrapping the paper, she takes a bite. "I always eat Claus' bagels."

I watch her chew.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

"Why?"

"Um, you're staring at me."

I blow out, "Sorry." I bow my head, scratching my fingers through my hair and searching for the right words. How do I explain to her what happened?

She smirks. "You're burning a hole in your head."

"I'm that obvious?"

"Well, your demeanor _is_ a bit off this morning."

I clear my throat and take another gulp of my third cup. "I don't know how to tell you what happened last night."

She frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I was in my room and heard you call my name. Well, actually, you were talking with your dad … in your sleep."

"What did I say?" She looks worried. "Apparently, I upset you."

"You said you knew where Jake was."

She searches her mind with her eyes staring straight ahead. "Oh, my God, yes. Dad told me to look in the back of the carnival garage area; that we'll find Jake there. We have to go." She stands.

"Wait, Bella, there's more. Something … happened."

She sits back down. "What?"

I tell her about her dream state, and what she explained to me. She nods. Timidly, I tell her about her touching and kissing me. Her face flares red and closes her eyes.

"Did I do anything else?" She anxiously looks up at me.

"No. You disappeared like what we saw at the cemetery."

"Wow, that must have taken you back."

I rub my neck. "It was alarming."

"I'm really embarrassed."

"Why? You didn't do anything. It was some kind of apparition."

"Edward, I dreamed the same thing, but you were kissing me, and you faded away."

"What's going on here? Do you have any idea?"

She bows her head, steepling her fingers to her mouth. "I can explain the dream state visions, but I don't have any idea about what happened to you."

"Hell, I was wide awake, Bella, and you came to me."

"It could have been projection, creating the images in your head."

"Again, I was awake."

"Then, I did it in my dream state." She blushes.

"Bella, I could feel your hands, lips, and your breath on me."

"I don't have any answers for that."

"Look, I'm going to wake Mike, and we'll head over to the carnival's garage. Should we find Jake, we'll take him down the station for questioning."

Once all three of us are ready, Mike grabs the box of goodies and leads us to his car.

 _ **~TCATP~**_

When we reach the carnival grounds, I step out of the car, grabbing the back door handle and allowing Bella to exit. Mike and I follow her to the garage area. I insist that I go in alone with Mike staying outside with Bella. My instincts tell me I'm not sure what I'll find. If there's a scuffle, Mike can keep her safe.

Searching throughout the garage without touching anything, there is no sign of Jake. Then, I recall Bella saying he was in the back. It's then I notice there's a door behind a large sign. Grabbing a rag, I try the doorknob. Once it's opened, the stagnant heat hits my face along with the stale stench of decaying flesh. There's a cot against the far wall, and when I approach it, I find a motionless form with long, dark hair wrapped around his face.

As I walk from the garage, Mike calls to me and grabs my arm, pulling me down a side walkway with Bella. "Look, Chewy told us he found Jake's body a little while ago. The Chief is on his way. Since we're not supposed to be involved, I thought …"

"Yeah, good thinking, Mike. What did you say to him?"

"I told him Bella needed a few things from her place."

"That's good. We don't want to be questioned as to why we were here." I tighten my grip on the rag, as Mike stares at it. "It spared my prints.

Mike nods. "What did you find?"

"Jake's body on a cot with his hair wrapped around his face."

Bella mumbles, "Just like the girls."

"Jesus, it's so bizarre," Mike complains. "What's with this guy?"

Bella answers, "I don't know, but we need to find out soon."

We sneak around the side in order to get to Mike's car and head back to my place.

 _ **~TC &TP~**_

Mike receives a call from Jessica and retreats to his room upstairs with his phone to his ear, moaning in his responses.

I watch him disappear to the second landing and turn to look at Bella. She examines my face and comments, "You look tired."

"More like frustrated."

It's after ten and my stomach growls. I walk to the counter and grab a doughnut.

"You didn't eat anything." She sits on a stool.

I nod and chew as I sit next to her offering a doughnut.

She picks a glazed one and breaks it apart on a napkin. "I don't like the filled ones."

I smile. "Me, either."

"I'm going to book a flight to New York for this afternoon," she nonchalantly admits.

"You can't go alone."

"Edward, I'll be fine."

"But I won't. I don't know what's happening between us, but I need to talk with these ladies, too. Bella, I need to understand."

She nods. "I get it."

"I have frequent flyer miles and a friend with a loft in the Village."

Bella argues, "I can pay my own way."

"Well, I have discounts and free rooms," I state.

 _ **~TC &TP~**_

 **BPOV**

We secure a four p.m. Pacific time flight out of Sea-Tac and arrive at JFK after one, Eastern time. The Uber drive to the Village takes a little over an hour with crazy traffic even at this time of day. They're right, it's a city that doesn't sleep.

The driver stops in front of a six-floor building. The worn, gray, brick façade almost seems to fade into the streetlight. The rounded glass top of the entrance showcases the double paned glass doors.

Edward grabs our backpacks, and we enter.

Luckily, we didn't have to walk far as the elevator is right by the door. A quick lift to the second floor and the apartment is on the right; the third one down.

Edward fiddles with the keys and then allows me to walk in first. As he flips on the lights, I manage to maneuver myself through the entryway and then into the open area without tripping over anything.

There's a small kitchenette between a closet and the bathroom on the right. In front of the sink, a dark wood dinette with two, red chairs takes little space. A light wood dresser with a flat-screen TV sits across from a black leather futon with a matching chair and a black and red coffee table. His friend lives, minimally.

I use the bathroom first, and after changing into a pair of yoga pants and a T-shirt, I wash my face and brush my teeth.

When Edward takes his turn, I prepare the futon to sleep, pulling down the back. There are blankets and pillows on the table that I spread over the sofa. I crawl onto the left side and feel the exhaustion seep through me.

A few minutes later, Edward exits the bathroom wearing green plaid, sleep pants, and a dark green T-shirt. He asks, "Are you agreeable sharing the futon?"

I half-whine, "It's okay, just get in, Edward. There's no other place for you to sleep."

"I could take the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous."

There's a moment of silence, as he falls into bed.

"This would have been interesting if Mike came with us."

He huffs, "Yeah. He was very upset for Jessica. I'm glad he's going to Waco. She needs him there."

I say, "It's good that he went." I yawn. "Yeah, we don't have to get up that early, the store doesn't open until noon."

Edward adds, "And it's less than two miles away."

We fall asleep.

 _ **~TC &TP~**_

When I awake, I feel Edward's breath on my neck with his head resting on my shoulder, one arm wrapped around my waist, and a leg in between mine. My arms are holding him tightly. I draw in a deep yawn. Edward stretches and untangles himself from me, yawning. "Best sleep I've had in years."

Turning, I look at the clock over the stove. "We slept eight hours."

As Edward gets out of bed, he states, "I can take a quick shower and give you all the time you need to get ready."

I nod. "Sure."

When I exit the bathroom, I'm alone in the loft. Within a minute, Edward returns with a deli bag and holding two cups.

"I saw we passed a deli when we drove in this morning. Got us some bagels, cream cheese, and coffee."

"You're a lifesaver."

He smirks. "I'm trying." He places the bag on the table and hands me a cup.

We both sit. I take a bite of my bagel and moan, "Now, that's a bagel. Nothing like it."

Edward chews his and nods. "Good."

"We could walk to the store since it's only a mile or so away. They don't open for thirty minutes. We have the time."

Edward agrees.

Being tall and long-legged, Edward has lengthy strides to his walk. I'm able to keep up with my two steps to his one. We turn a corner seeing an oversized, red and white striped awning with two, purple crescent moon-shaped arms on both sides of the store-front. Written on the awning's rim in bright red Old English lettering is the name 'Abracadabra.'

Edward smiles at me. "It does stand out from all the others."

The large paned windows show books, candles, figurines, and many decks of Tarot cards. The door flings open, and Amy wraps her arms around my shoulders. "It's so good you are here." She stands back, looks me square in the eyes, and happily smiles. "Francesca is waiting to see you …" She looks at Edward. "And Edward, as well."

 **A/N: Hmmm, did Bella mention Edward? I know some of you are a bit leery of the paranormal. But honestly, the techniques are authentic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cop and the Psychic**

 **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a**

 **homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **A/N: Beta'd by my queen, Fran! Typos are mine and extra additions. And I always forget to address: Most of the characters are SMs, but the idea of this story is mine.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to my queen and my girls. I love all of you.**

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **BPOV:**

Amy and I pull apart. She smoothes her short blonde hair and pushes her cat-like glasses up from the tip of her nose, hugging Edward and thanking him for coming along. "I'm glad to see the both of you. Now, let's hurry to the back. Francesca is anxious to speak with you."

We follow her to the belly of the store where there are walls of bookcases from floor to ceiling filled to the brim of vintage, hardbound, and paperbacks with not a speck of dust present. Many ornate frames outline portraits of mythical, anthropomorphic creatures, goddesses, and sorcerers; the colors are dark, yet illuminating with supernatural exuberance. They look as though they could talk. I think of Harry Potter.

The clear, glass showcases, lined side by side, present moveable shelves of antique jewelry, crystals, and wands. Colorful pentacles, crystal balls, and large gems hang from silver and gold chains reflecting the sunlight and showing prisms of vivid rainbows throughout the store. I think, a little play on the eyes. Multiple incense sticks burn, filling the air with fragrances of sandalwood, patchouli, and myrrh. The soft sounds of Vivaldi's 'Spring' play in the background.

I smile and tilt my head, nodding. The atmosphere challenges the senses.

CeCe stands straight with her head to the side, tapping her chin. Her chocolate eyes beam when she sees Edward. With a giggle, she blurts, "Yeah, Amy was right."

Cheryl scolds her with a wink, twirling a strand of her curly hair. "We all were."

Both promise to have tea later, scooting us along after Amy.

She guides us to the back through a stained glass door of fairies and sprites to the seance room. Needless to say, it's something to behold. Edward's reaction is pure magic to watch. His eyes flitter from one space to the next.

A large, dark wood, round table sits in the center draped with a purple velvet cover, challenging the senses with raised textures and swirly designs; its four legs are thick and sturdy. A clear orb of glass rests on a pedestal of brass hands in front of a high-back, armed chair.

Amy instructs us to each sit on one of the large chairs positioned on opposite sides of the table, as she excuses herself through a curtain of hematite beads.

I watch Edward staring at a massive painting of an original Ouija Board with a moveable planchette. He turns his head. "Does that work?"

I broadly smile. "Only if you want it to."

A tingling of beads echoes throughout the room, as Francesca walks to our side. She's a petite lady with short, blonde hair, and bright green eyes that look right through you.

She reaches for our hands and sits between us. Amy joins us at the table with May who looks at Francesca and nods.

"You've had a long journey. I think we won't go into too much today. Your energy is scattered," she says to me. "You need a hearty meal, restful sleep, and time to release."

"With all due respect, may I ask a question?" I suppress a yawn.

"By all means, Bella. I want you to be very clear."

"Do you know what's going on? What we have experienced? Sorry, that's two."

"Yes, I do. And we'll all be ready tomorrow to instruct you." She turns to Edward. "Mr. Cullen, you as well."

He responds, "Anything. And please, it's Edward."

"Edward, I would like to extend our sympathies."

He nods. "Thank you."

"And an invitation that the rest will be explained tomorrow."

May leans forward and hands me pages with the instructions on the store's stationery. Her soft brown eyes meet mine. "I have a few notes you can skim over. But you must spend the evening freeing your minds. Bella, be open. I know you are almost there." She looks at Edward. "And Edward, you will see and feel many different stimuli. You must release all your inhibitions. Please, don't question my notes." She glances from Edward to me. "Follow all instructions. At this distance, the perpetrator is helpless to shield you from him. There are some things he is limited to do in his abilities. His arrogance does get the better of him, which leaves an opening for capture."

"We have friends that are expecting you," Francesca reveals. "They have a lovely restaurant in the city." She smiles. "The food is wonderful and the entertainment _quite_ enjoyable. Look at May's notes and follow her plan." She winks at May, and she blushes.

Francesca stands. "We have much to do tomorrow." She leans close to my ear. "We will stop him."

 _ **~SRMW~**_

Edward and I exit the store with another hug from Amy. We walk back to the condo in silence, lost in our own thoughts.

Walking through the door, I sit at the small table, staring at May's notes. "I thought we would have more information."

Edward sits across from me as I extend the pages. He glances over them. "I get what Francesca wants. We have been so overwrought with emotions that we're just in knots. We have to release to be able to open up to their suggestions."

I look at him and hum, "Hmm, I know."

"Bella, we have to get it together to beat this guy at his crazy games." He takes my hands in his. "All I know is, my people have failed miserably, and I want this guy caught. May said we needed to nap and eat."

I close my eyes. "Okay." I roll my eyes. "A bit extreme …"

Edward stands and pulls the futon down and straightens out the sheet and covers it with a blanket. "I know, but let's just follow the plan."

I mumble as I strip down to my underwear. "We need to feel our heat. Be close."

Edward has his head facing the other way. "Yeah, I get that." He clears his throat and quietly announces, "The bed's ready."

Robotic in my actions, I crawl under the blanket, as Edward toes off his shoes, pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it onto a chair. I sneakily watch as he slides down his pants, kicking them to the side. He lies next to me on his side. "You look tired."

The back of his hand fans my cheek, stroking my skin. He whispers, "You, too."

I shyly grin. His eyes are so green.

We embrace one another, giving into the warmth per May's instructions. I lay my head on his chest, and we intertwine our legs together. Edward wraps his arms around my waist, as I rest mine over his back. Listening to his heartbeat, I follow the rhythm. My eyes flutter shut, and I sigh, drifting into a twilight sleep with Edward's steady beat, as my fingertips lightly stroke his shoulders.

 _We're dancing close, holding one another. Edward's hands sliding down my back and rubbing the swell of my cheeks._

I whimper a moan.

"Sleep, Bella. Stop wandering," he pleads.

I raise my head to gaze into his eyes and take in his strong features. I lightly outline his jawline and lips with the tips of my fingers.

"Bella, this wasn't in May's notes."

I sigh. "If I'm going to feel you near, I want to see your face."

He smirks.

Edward massages my neck and shoulders while I knead my fingers up and down his spine."

"Just release."

I swallow hard and take a deep breath moving my legs between his. He moves with me with a slight moan.

I take another deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. Edward mirrors my actions.

His hands slide over my skin from my waist to my hips, circling my back and returning to my waist.

I slowly run my fingers over the back of his neck, gliding my tips past his nape to the top of his crown, giving him a little scratch with my nails.

We part, and lay back to back, allowing sleep to veil our thoughts.

 _ **~SRMW~**_

Edward stirs next to me, slowly removing his arm from my middle. I feel him over me and keep very still. He stands and enters the bathroom. I draw in a yawn and sit up, stretching my arms out to the side, and up, extending my muscles. As he exits the bathroom fully dressed, I cover up with the blanket over my chest.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Rested. You?"

"Again, I haven't slept that deeply in months."

My cell rings and Amy's picture appears. "Hey." I smile. "Okay. Okay. Bye."

Edward frowns.

"Amy." He nods. "She said now that we're rested, go eat, because there's a reservation at the restaurant on the list."

"Were we on a timer? How do they do that?" he questions.

"I've only worked alone. They're a group."

"Be it from me to wonder." He shrugs. "Hey, go get ready. I'm starving," he says.

Not knowing the style of the restaurant, I safely wear a little black dress with black ballet

flats and my hair in a high ponytail. My makeup is light evening with darker shadows.

Edward looks pretty damn good in black jeans and a dark green Henley with the sleeves scrunched to his elbows. He wears squarish-rounded glasses with a keyhole shape at the bridge. They're very attractive on him, and I stare longer than I intended.

Edward nervously rubs his neck, stuttering, "I-I-I took out my contacts."

I rapidly nod. "They look nice."

"Thanks."

My cell rings and I see Amy, CeCe, and Cheryl's face staring at me. I get a group, "Well?"

And I answer with another, 'Well what?' to them.

Edward stands behind me, and they all sing, "Hi, Edward."

He looks at me with a questioning look. "Hi, ladies."

"We just wanted you to know that there's a driver downstairs waiting to take you to the restaurant."

"You didn't have to do that," I quickly say.

All three look sheepishly coy. Amy scolds, "Have you any idea how much it would cost for a taxi to Monte's? We happen to have a friend who owns a chauffeur service. He'll take you and drive you back. Everything's on the house."

I sarcastically quip, "The meal, too?"

She gives me a death stare, "Yes, and the entertainment. You and Edward have a wonderful time." She giggles, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do?"

CeCe scoffs, "Yeah, right!"

Cheryl quickly grabs the phone, "Don't be so damn obvious." She points. "Bye, Bella."

My screen goes black.

"What was that all about?" Edward says.

I sigh. "I think magical mayhem."

 _ **~SRMW~**_

There's a line of people down the sidewalk, as we turn the corner to the front of _Monte's._ Our driver opens our door and escorts us to the beginning of the line, and whispers into this behemoth of a bouncer's ear. He turns to us. "All set. Just go with Todd, and I'll be back around midnight." He hands Edward his business card, and starts to walk away, but turns. "Oh, I recommend the Duck à l'orange, a warm beet salad, mashed potatoes, and caramelized onions. It's to die for."

I watch him drive off and turn to the right. "Ha, a funeral home?"

Todd casually laughs, "Other kinds of stiffies."

I think Edward blushed again.

A very tall hostess with menus in her very large hands, greets us in a very deep voice, "Bella and Edward, walk this way." She sashays wearing a gold sequin, fitted gown, a matching, massive-styled wig, and humongous platform heels.

Edward bends to my ear. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

I giggle.

Miss LaReaux sits us in the front corner of the stage and runway, all lined in stage lights. She explains, "Your server will be with you shortly to take your drink order. Enjoy." She winks at Edward.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask.

He smiles. "Yeah, looks like fun."

Our waitress, Sonny Dayz, wears a sunflower headdress and a skimpy leotard of gold rhinestones, fringe, and green vines. Her gold platforms waver as she walks. She leans her ring-studded fingers with long-pointed, glitter gold nails over the table. "Have you decided what you'd like to drink?"

Edward urges me, "Bella?"

I stare at her large collagen-filled lips of gold. "A white wine."

"And you?" Sonny flirts.

"Any beer on tap."

"Ooo, he's a man's man," Sonny coos.

Edward clears his throat, and I deem myself the rescuer and grab his arm. "He certainly is." I emphasize, "Every bit." I kiss his cheek and get the surprise tingle of a lifetime.

Edward blushes.

"Oh, Honey, he's a keeper. Does he do that all the time?"

"At least, twice a day," I kid.

And Sonny skips off to fill our order.

Edward smirks. "So, every day, huh?"

"Twice! Oh, just be grateful. I saved your ass."

"And you were staring at it this morning?"

I blush. "No, I wasn't … well, maybe a little."

He flashes me a radiant smile, as Sonny serves the drinks.

"Have you decided on dinner?"

Edward speaks, "Our driver suggested the Duck à l'orange."

"It's a great choice." Sonny turns to me. "Then you should have the Coq Au Vin with small roasted potatoes and buttered green beans. Then, you can share."

We nod.

"Good choices." And off she sways.

Edward takes a sound gulp of his beer, and in a cloud, I watch his Adam's apple.

I sip my wine.

"You look great tonight," Edward compliments.

"Thank you." I touch his arm. "I like this color on you."

"Why's that?"

"It brings out your eyes."

A strong, muscular bodybuilder type in black Speedos saunters to our table, and serves us our plates. We thank him, dig in, and take a bite. Moaning at the same time, we scoop up a forkful and extend it to one another; sharing our dinners every other bite.

We finish every morsel and decline dessert, but Sonny brings us a cocktail for plus-two called the _Orgy Bowl_ made with vodka, gin, rum, blue curacao, orange and lemon juice and simple syrup in a 50 oz. Martini glass. There are orange and lemon slices around the rim covered with chunks of colored sugar and cherries throughout the bluish concoction.

We both sip through straws. I guzzle the bitter-sweet liquid as it travels through every vein and makes me woozy. I grab an orange slice and take a bite and offer Edward a cherry. He raises an eyebrow, as I pop it into his mouth. He licks his lips along with my fingers.

"Are you feeling this?" I ask.

He smirks. "Not as much as you."

"I was thirsty." Feeling the buzz, I sit back.

The lights flicker on and off, as the Mistress of Ceremony walks onto the stage. Ms. Fifi La Petite Mort struts her stuff wearing a sheer, skin-tone, lace gown with strategically placed silver sequins.

"Good evening, People. Well, that covers all of you and I don't have to get specific." She laughs. "We have a star-studded show that will make your eyes pop and anything else you want to share."

The crowd laughs.

Edward moves his chair closer to mine and drapes his arm over the back. He smiles with a dizzy look, leans over for another sip, and points, "It's good."

I agree and swizzle up another gulp, as Sonny takes the happy glass to replace it with a larger one.

Music begins to vibrate the air with a strong bass.

Miss FiFi announces Miss Helloya Lola as Beyonce singing, _Move Your Body_.

She flips her exaggerated, waist-length curls of gold over her shoulders and sashays onto the runway, clapping and jumping. Her tight gold lame shorts hug her curves.

 _5, 3, 2011, let's move!_

 _Clap your hands now!_

 _Clap your hands now!_

 _Clap your hands now!_

 _Clap your hands now!_

 _Jump, jump, jump!_

 _Jump, jump, jump!_

 _Jump, jump, jump!_

 _Jump, jump, jump!_

 _Mission 1,_

 _Let me see you run,_

 _Put your knees up in the sky,_

 _'Cause we just begun, hey!_

Everyone sways to the beat standing on their feet. When the song ends, everyone cheers, and Lola sings, S _ingle Ladies (Put a Ring On It)._

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies_

 _Now put your hands up_

Somehow, we miss the intro of D-Vine Plaisir as Lady GaGa. She dances above us miming a medley of Lady Gaga choruses:

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh_

 _I'll get him hot. Show him what I got._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh_

 _I'll get him hot. Show him what I got._

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She's got me like nobody)_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _(She's got me like nobody)_

 _P-p-p-poker face, P-p-p-poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 _P-p-p-poker face, P-p-p-poker face_

 _(Muh muh muh muh)_

 **D-Vine segues into:**

 _It wasn't love, it wasn't love_

 _It was a perfect illusion (perfect illusion)_

 _Mistake for love, it wasn't love_

 _It was a perfect illusion (perfect illusion)_

 _You were a perfect illusion._

 _(Another Segue)_

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_

 _Live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

 _Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

 _The applause, applause, applause._

A stagehand brings a stool and D-vine sits, becomes serious and mines:

 _(Segue)_ _Tell me somethin', girl_

 _Are you happy in this modern world?_

 _Or do you need more?_

 _Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

 _I'm falling_

 _Inall the good times I find myself_

 _Longin' for change_

 _And in the bad times I fear myself._

 _Tell me somethin', boy_

 _Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_

 _Or do you need more?_

 _Ain't it hard keeping it hardcore?_

Edward and I look at one another throughout this song, and we decide to leave.

 _ **~SRMW~**_

When we arrive at the condo, we remain silent. Too many drinks, and that last song hit home. I walk to the bathroom to change, as Edward readies the bed.

 **A/N: Whoooo … and there was silence. A little night out allowing the tension to release … seems as though it heightened with one song.**

 **New contest … Twilight Fanfiction Crime Crusaders in honor of Rob being the new Batman. Come and join the FB page.**

 **www DOT Facebook DOT com / groups /364646141068423/**

 **A/N: Story rec: Through Their Eyes by** **ShatteredStarveling**

 **:/ s/13299490/1/ Through-Their-Eyes**

 **It's really cute. Give it a read.**

 **A/N: Another rec: Flights and Fates by EdwardXBella1896**

 **:/ s/13012487/1/ Flights-And-Fates**

 **You just want to keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 0

Happy New Year, everyone. I know it has been a very long time since I have updated this story and "She Rocks My World". I WILL finish both. Just hang in there with me. I really am sorry for this long delay.

NY Resolution... to complete both stories and screenplay!

Between surviving the Shingles, losing my Muse (back and forth), and my daughter becoming serious ill, it has been rough to write.

Thank you for you support and patience.

Love, Gabby


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cop and the Psychic**

 **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a**

 **homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **A/N: Too much time has passed. We need to get rolling and find this killer.**

 **I'm grateful for my queen, Fran. She really cleans my mistakes. But should you find any… all my fault. I suck at typing.**

 **I'm very sorry about this delay, but I'm grateful for your support. Thank you, everyone. My daughter is doing very well. I thank all of you for your prayers and kind wishes.**

 **And please, be safe during this time of hysteria. Try to avoid crowds and wash your HANDS!**

 **I dedicate this chapter to Dee Creston. She was an amazing person, a great cheerleader to every writer, and a dear friend. RIP, our Granma Dee.**

 **Chapter 9: but really #8**

 **EPOV**

 _Spooning Bella's back, I awake, finding my arms wrapped around her petite frame while my hands are fully massaging her breasts. She drapes her leg over my hip and softly hums her satisfaction. Feeling her warmth, and like a magnet drawing me in, I align myself to her entrance, tugging her panties off and cautiously sliding my shaft back and forth. She begs me to lunge forward leaning against me. I hear her quiet sigh of 'please,' lifting her leg higher, exposing herself fully, hugging me closer, and granting me permission. I accept her invitation, as my cock finds its purpose, and sinks into her welcoming core. At first, her tightness slows my movement, but I adjust to her grip, and; carefully begin to thrust in diligence. There i_ _ **s**_ _no reason for thought; I_ _ **am**_ _overcome by her pull and my overwhelming_ _ **need**_ _to be close to her. The passion overcomes my control and I don't know where I begin, or she ends._

 _We move in an easy motion, dancing every rhythm with my steady push to her obliging pull. Both of her hands reach up, gliding through my hair at the nape, as I seize her hips, digging my fingers into her heated, damp flesh. We speed our movements and the small bed frame creaks to each explosion. Bella begs me, "Edward, don't stop' and I growl at the beginning of my euphoria … until our exhaust expels … heavily gasping to catch a breath. Reaching for one another, we cling, desperate in our findings._

Startled, I stiffly sit straight up, nudging Bella at her side. She follows suit, grabbing the blanket to her chest, deeply filling her lungs and slowly exhaling with a look of shock. Sitting up and facing me, she gasps, "Did we just …?"

Blinking my eyes, I stare at her. Then, I shake my head. "No."

She whispers, looking down, "It was so real."

"Yeah, I could feel you."

She nods biting her bottom lip. "Me, too."

We stare at one another.

"In my sleep, I almost reached for you, Edward."

"Same here."

She blushes. "I feel a bit embarrassed backing up into you."

"Don't be. I pulled you to me."

We sit in silence.

I whisper, "When we found my sister, Ariss, I had this overwhelming feeling of need for you."

She huffs, "I felt you needed comfort … from me."

"I needed you, and I selfishly held on. Your scent infiltrated my thoughts."

She hums, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Bella hesitates, "All of this was magic, I'm afraid. I think we both have been manipulated."

I agree, "The ladies put a spell on us."

"Oh, they want us to connect for some reason, but this wouldn't have happened if we weren't so open to it," she shyly suggests, again biting her bottom lip. "They can't play with our free will. We have to be receptive."

"I've tried to behave in a professional manner."

"You've been a gentleman."

I smirk. "With very ungentlemanly thoughts."

She smiles, blushing up a storm. "Me, too. Well, not in a gentleman's way and certainly far from any lady."

I stare at her lips. "May I?"

She nods.

I slowly lean in her direction and barely touch her lips with mine. The pull comes back, and I press my mouth to hers. At first, there are small pecks, feeling her softness. Then, the desperation begins, and I deepen our connection. I heavily gasp, "I don't think I can resist you, Bella."

She whispers, "Then, don't."

 _ **~TC &TP~**_

We're both silent.

Holding onto the arm of the sofa, Bella bends, slipping on her shoes. She looks up with a slight smile. "I'm ready."

We walk to the door. I gently take her arm and slowly lean her against it. "Just let me …" Pressing my body firmly to hers, I kiss her. She responds, sliding her fingers through my hair and grabbing at the back.

"I can't get enough."

She runs her hands down my arms and pecks my cheek. "I can't either, but we need to go."

"I know."

The walk to the bookstore clears my rampant thoughts. Having Bella in my arms and soaking in every scent, taste, and touch, I feel she molds into me. We walk side by side and I take her hand.

She's a part of me.

She belongs to me.

Mine!

I raise her hand to my lips and kiss her knuckles.

She smiles.

When I reach for the door of the shop, it throws open with three, exuberantly smiling faces. CeCe, Amy, and Cheryl scrutinize our every movement, as we pass the threshold, greeting each other and focusing on the space above us. They giggle in unison with crinkled eyes and devious grins. "They mated," Cheryl announces. Quickly running off to the back, they all disappear behind the curtain, shouting, "Francesca."

"Yeah, nothing gets past them, " Bella mumbles. "And now, I don't doubt they helped us along."

"I didn't need any assistance."

Bella slowly smiles. "No, no, you didn't."

Amy pokes her head through the curtain, "C'mon, you guys, we're waiting for you."

The back room is lit with hundreds of candles in every corner and nook, yet the window shades are down with the curtains drawn. Francesca sits in the large chair at the table, inviting us to sit by each side.

I glance forward, seeing the Ouija Board all aglow with the planchette moving from side to side from a wire, as though it awaits instructions.

"Even as you sit on my sides, you long for the other," Francesca states. "This was necessary for your safety."

Amy continues, "You both are aware we did help the situation along a tiny bit."

Bella mumbles, "We figured that."

CeCe adds, "We did this out of caring, not with malicious intent."

Bella repeats, "We also figured that."

Cheryl smiles broadly. "You needed to be one to understand your connection. You were taking too long. And there isn't much time."

Francesca clears her throat. "The intimacy places both of you on a different level. You now share everything as Edward planted his seed."

I frown. "My seed?"

Bella panics, "I'm pregnant?"

Francesca giggles, "No, my dear. To work together, you both need to harmonize, and Edward's scent will ward off the killer's abilities to harass you. You _are_ balanced."

Amy smiles. "And able to read one another's mind. Well, not technically."

CeCe grunts at Amy, "Really? " She turns to Bella and me. "You can feed off one another's ideas."

Cheryl rolls her eyes. "Simply, you can finish one another's sentences. You need this to find this killer."

I nod. "Be on the same page."

Simultaneously, they all answer, "Exactly."

"Lobsters," Francesca says. "They mate for life."

"Penguins, too." CeCe contributes. "Swans."

"I do believe they understand, ladies." Francesca leans back in her seat. "The fact that Edward's scent will ward off the killer's abilities to harass you is a big start. Your spirit is tied to one another. Now, we need you both to concentrate. You'll motivate the planchette to movement."

Bella asks, "Can it tell us who he is?"

"Possibly. But first, when addressing the spirit world, you must show your respect."

"In what way?" Bella asks.

"You show your gratitude that they share their time with you," Amy adds. "They wish for you to appreciate who they are and what they can offer you."

I say, "As in any friendship, you don't take advantage."

"Exactly, Edward," Cheryl compliments. "We always thank them for coming when called upon."

CeCe nods. "And thank them for their knowledge and kindness when completed."

"There are times negative energy presents itself in an inappropriate way through the board."

"In what way?" Bella questions.

"The forces from the other side can be quite unpredictable. We don't always see what's coming."

"But Francesca, we can feel, though."

"Not always, Bella. We must keep our egos in check. There is always one that is more powerful than us. Even as a group, we can be dominated. This is why you and Edward needed to bond. You strengthen, protect, and foresee any danger together. Apart, you will _not_ find this killer. I can't stress enough how you both need to stay close to one another. He is agitated. He needs release."

Cheryl sadly says, "And watching life leave the killer's body is his orgasm."

I exhale not realizing I was holding my breath. "Oh, that's frightening."

"He kills for his own reasons. The victim represents someone he both hates and loves," Francesca informs. "They are only the vehicle."

"Then, he's killing the same person, over and over," I say.

"I'm afraid so. That's why they all resemble one another."

Silently, Francesca lowers her head in prayer. We all hold hands, as she speaks, "We seek knowledge tonight, Spirit. We ask for your assistance in finding a living, human soul that is troubled and dangerous. Any information is welcome, and we always appreciate your generous gift. Thank you for giving us your time, efforts, and energy. Bella. Edward. You may ask your questions."

I look at Bella and nod to her. "You begin."

She stares at the board. "Are you here, Spirit?"

The planchette moves in spirals making its way to the 'YES' on the top left of the board.

Bella clears her throat. "Good afternoon, Spirit. Are you well today?"

Once again, the planchette zig zags to 'YES' and continues to move.

"Do you have a name?"

Quickly, the planchette moves around the board spelling…

"I AM OKASHA."

"Have you lived on the earth plane, Okasha?"

"YES, I HAVE. I KNOW OF HUMAN LIFE."

"Would you please help us tonight?"

"YES, BELLA."

Bella's eyes widen. "Wow."

Francesca squeezes my hand and whispers to me, "This is good. When a spirit recognizes its addresser."

"We live in Forks, Washington, Okasha. Edward and I came here to seek the ladies' help.

Any information you can give us is very important."

"YES, I KNOW YOU SEEK THE ANSWERS. YOU SEEK A MURDERER."

"That's very true, Okasha. Do you know anything to help find this person?"

'HE IS VERY CLEVER AND HIDES WELL. BUT DARKNESS SURROUNDS HIM. HE DOES NOT LIKE THE LIGHT OF DAY. HE DOES NOT LIKE TO BE AROUND PEOPLE. HE IS LEARNED IN THE ARTS … FOR A VERY LONG TIME. HE SAYS:

" _All is close by. Her past is the key._

 _All so related. And you will all see._

 _Under your nose. So you let it be._

 _Coming together. I will be so free._

 _You know who. You know. You know._

 _You will see. You know. You don't see._

 _Hahahahahaha. You don't see ME._

 _You know. You know."_

The planchette erratically moves, spelling out, 'you know.' One by one, each candle explodes, losing its light. Both doors to the room crash open with heavy winds.

I jump from my chair and grab for Bella, holding her close.

All of us huddle together on the floor and under the table as the room fills with powerful gusts, throwing books, candles, and papers throughout the room. The planchette breaks from the wire and sails through the air with the point slamming into one of the legs of the table, missing Bella and me by mere inches.

Then, there is silence.

The winds stop.

Papers slowly float in midair.

And the doors slam shut, echoing their vibrations around the room.

The planchette falls to the floor, pointing at Bella and me.

 **A/N: Okay, we went to the dark side. Anyone understand the meanings? Do we have anything to point in the killer's direction?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Cop and the Psychic**

 **She's a fortune teller in a traveling carnival, reading futures for her survival. He's a**

 **homicide detective trying to find a serial killer. Will he believe her when she asks for help?**

 **I have to thank my Fran. Bless her. I'm comma impaired, a lousy typist, and she still helps me.**

 **Chapter 10: EPOV**

The devastation of the room becomes quite apparent as the smoky air swirls in curly-shaped darkened, clouds lifting to the wooden-beamed rafters. The window covers are torn in shreds over the panes. Loose papers, books, and candles cover the floor in haphazard piles. Many sheets of paper still float above, hovering like dark clouds from a storm. I watch in amazement as they wrinkle into balls, falling to the tile like pelting hail, bouncing off walls and tables before disappearing into puffs of darkened cinder.

Holding a trembling Bella close to me, I look at everyone huddled together under the table. "Is everyone all right?"

Francesca begins to straighten, and I gently grab her wrist. "Allow me to go first."

She nods, "Yes. A little worn from wear, but okay."

The other girls just moan their responses.

She warmly smiles.

As I crawl out from under the table with Bella clutching at my side, we inhale the darkened smoke, coughing in spurts. Her eyes are wide as she turns in every direction, staring at the debris and waving her hands. "What's that horrible smell?"

Amy snorts, "Burnt dill and lavender."

CeCe adds, "For protection."

Francesca coughs, "I believe it's over." She follows and stands near Bella, placing both hands on her cheeks. "Bella, I'm so sorry you were frightened."

The air begins to clear and become a light violet.

"I've never experienced anything like that. I don't delve into the black arts. I wouldn't have a clue about any of this."

Amy steps in and tightly embraces Bella, whispering into her ear, "Okasha is one of your spirit guides, Bella." She turns and gestures to the girls. "All of us have teachers, mentors." Amy sighs. "When you have a psychic experience, do you feel a voice in your head? Not always do we hear, but it's a sensation that sends a thought … a message."

Bella nods. "Yes."

"Okasha has been sent to you. She is one of many that guide you. She's not of the black arts. None of us deal in the negative. The power was unleashed."

"But we do have the knowledge to understand," Francesca adds. "What happened was a blessing." Bella frowns. "Yes, I know it's rather scary, but you were given a message, my girl."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Bella turns to Amy.

"Not always are we given the full information, but we felt the energy would be harmless."

Bella huffs, "You call all of that harmless?"

Cheryl smiles, bending to grab a pile of books. "Sometimes, you just have to have that faith."

"This was not of her control, Bella. This killer is unaware of your location. I believe your guide felt his frustration. Unknowingly, another entity showed the displeasure of that frustration."

"It appears you are a focal point." CeCe begins to pick up the books and place them on the table. " I have to repeat Fran's words, 'You and Edward needed to bond.' I know it was rather intrusive of us, but your lives are in danger. Apart, you and Edward are defenseless. But together, you have this strength … Just like you and your father. You'll know what to do."

Bella whispers, "We worked together."

"We all believe you will survive. There will be more loss of lives. Once you figure out who this killer is, you will also have to find the source of his power," Francesca quietly states.

And Cheryl adds, "And kill it."

I admit, "I can't be a vigilante. I'm a detective. I can't take the law into my own hands."

"You can when it's self-defense, or you're protecting Bella from harm," CeCe forcefully protests.

"You and Bella must return home. I'm so sorry," Amy touches my arm. "We may not have identified the killer, but you will."

Francesca quietly nods. "You look deep within yourself, and you will know."

 _ **~TC &TP~**_

When Bella and I return to the condo, we remain silent. She enters the bathroom as I sit on the sofa, leaning my head back, clutching the top of the couch with one hand, running the other through my hair, and staring at the ceiling.

She walks out, holding all her toiletries and places them on the empty table.

I turn my head in her direction. "Hey, come here," I barely whisper.

Sitting, Bella rests her head on my shoulder, and I wrap my arms around her limp frame. "You know your dad spoke of you often."

She looks into my eyes with surprise. "He did?"

"Yeah. He was so proud of you getting your degree."

She huffs, "And I messed that up."

"I think he would have understood why you _took a break_."

Bella continues, "I may have lived across the country, but we talked every few days. He wanted to know everything about my classes, and he would go on and on about a few of his cases, and we'd work on them together."

She sadly smiles. "I was so lost without him, Edward. I missed him so much. I thought it was homesickness, so I stuck it out. But I still didn't feel right. I wanted to go home and go to school near him. And when he didn't call me, I knew something was wrong."

She clears her throat. "Long before his accident, he arranged with the department that if anything happened to him, my mother was to receive communication first, and she would tell me in person. He didn't want me to find out from an official call. She came to my dorm." She cries, and I hold onto her. "She didn't have to say anything to me ... I knew."

"He asked me to look after you a few days before his death. It was as though _he_ knew something. Possibly, he did. Charlie was aware like you."

She smiles. "He would say he was a Swani, too." She giggles. "A play on…"

"Yeah, I get it."

She hums, "I guess you're stuck with me."

"I never thought I would be in this position. Charlie was a force to be reckoned with, and never did I think he would be taken down. He was my mentor. The academy taught me nothing compared to him. There's the book knowledge, but there's the Book of Charlie ... the street smarts. He read people. He told me it's all in that 'gut' feeling."

"It's true. You feel it in your gut."

"Is that how you know, Bella?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Then, we're stuck together."

 _ **~TC &TP~**_

No sooner than we land, and Bella becomes hyper in her movements. She can't sit still and palms her hands over the window, staring out over the trees.

I remain silent.

As we enter the city limits of Forks, she begins to hum this haunting melody with a rough growl to her riffs.

I finally have to ask, "What's going on, Bella?" I smooth my hand over hers. "You okay?"

She tears her hand away from me with a slow hiss, "Don't touch me!"

With furrowed brows and a stern glare, she turns her head breathing heavily, leaning her back against the door. I turn off the road to a rest area and stop the car. Grabbing her shoulders, I tightly hold onto her. "I'm here."

Her rapid breaths become sporadic and forced. "I can't catch my …" Her eyes widen. "Edward, I feel as though I am being choked."

I open my door, running to her side, and lifting her out of the car. Holding her tightly, I whisper in her ear, "Feel me, Bella. I'm the only one touching you. It's all an illusion. You can fight this. They have no control over you." I urge, growling through my teeth, "Damn it! Fight."

One last hard breath and Bella falls limply into my arms, thrusting me backward. My feet buckle, and we land on a pile of dead leaves. With a steady airflow, Bella is asleep. Righting myself, I cuddle her close to my chest, laying my head over hers. "It's okay, baby. I have you."

I watch as a swirl of cold air tunnel leaves into a whirling spiral around us until they just drop to the ground. If I didn't see this with my own eyes, I would never have believed it.

Bella awakens, confused. She looks around. "How did we end up here?"

After I explain what occurred, I see Bella's expression change. "What?"

She huffs, "Aerokinesis."

I frown.

"This other person who has influence over the killer has the paranormal abilities to manipulate air and wind."

"How do you know?"

"Okasha told me." She shrugs. "Well, I assume she did."

"We're back in their playing field," I say.

"Pretty much. I felt this pressure getting stronger as we got closer to Forks."

"And they manipulated you."

She smooths her fingers over my lips. "You talked me down, Edward."

I kiss her.

"You're okay?"

She smirks. "You got the power in your kiss." She sings,

Your kiss is on my list (lips)

(Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (lips)

Because your kiss is on my list (lips) of the best things in life

(Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (lips)

(Because your kiss) your kiss I can't resist

(Because your kiss) is what I miss when I turn on the lights.

She giggles. "The girls are right, Edward." Bella absorbs every feature of my face, taking me in. She exhales, staring soulfully into my eyes. "We are better together." She pecks my lips, and I deepen it.

I call Mike when we get back to my place, but his cell goes to voicemail.

 **MPOV**

With nothing better to do, I find myself searching the scene of Ariss' death. The police tape in a twist, as I walk within the perimeter of the crime. My intent wasn't to come here, but I felt this pull. With Jess at her mom's and Edward in New York, I didn't know where to go or what to do. So, here I am.

Remnants of the faint outline of the body are small and confined. I bend to grasp some dirt through my fingers and automatically lift it to my nose. Why would it smell like rotten meat? The pungent smell crunches up my face in disgust, but it's the sticky, slimy texture of the mud that consumes me. The color is off. Something just doesn't feel right, and I wonder if the other crime scenes are the same. After jotting down a few notes and stuffing them into my coat pocket, I know where I want to go.

Wiping my hand on a used tissue from my glove compartment, I start the car and head toward the outskirts of town. It's a cloudy day. Ha, what else is new? But the clouds are in a different formation. As I drive, I stare at the gray but darkening clouds at the top of my windshield's vision.

Alone on the winding road, I speed along with nothing but the tall trees, raging sentinels at my sides. With the windows down, the cool air turns cold and damp. Thunder rumbles in the foreground, as lightning flashes in front of me and a pounding rain plummets down out of nowhere.

Nerves strike me, and I glance into my rearview and side mirrors. Nope, still alone.

I continue my path as the storm rages. Lifting my windows, I hear the muffled sound of a racing engine. Once again, I glance in my rearview, and from out of nowhere is an oncoming car. No, it's more like a Batmobile. The flat black sports car is sleek and low to the ground. The blackened windows hide the interior. It soars closer, and I grab my wheel and tighten my grip. They don't seem to slow down as they race closely behind me. I step on the gas pedal and whisk my head from my rearview to the windshield.

At first, the Batcar bumps my back fender, and I jerk forward. Its next assault is hard and forceful. I push my foot to the metal and sail out of their way.

Once I make the turn, it appears I'm alone again. I slow my roll and catch my breath.

What the hell?

In front of me, coming down the ridge, the Batcar races in the middle of the road. A heavy wind surrounds me, and my car veers to the left and right until it's circular. My screeching tires fill my ears, and I bring my arms over my eyes as the car spins. The sound of my screams challenges the scraping noises from the outside of the car.

Suddenly, I feel as if I'm lifting into the air.

Then there's the sound of a thundering train, and all turns black.

Silence.

 **A/N: Whoo, what happened to Mike? What do you think?**

 **A/N: MANY recs:**

 **Please, check these out and leave reviews.**

 **Behind the Scenes by Cullenluvr83**

 **: / s/ 11850441/1/ Behind-the-scenes**

 **AND:**

 **The Tension and the Spark by KoalaLou : / s/ 13423029/12/ The-Tension-and-the-Spark**

 **AND:**

 **From Detention to Desire: Reimaged by Twihardforever627**

 **: / s/12961254/1/ From-Detention-to-Desire-Reimagined**

 **AND:**

 **Give and Take by HopeSparkles**

 **: / s/13570113/1/ Give-and-Take**

 **AND:**

 **The Relationship by Janaie**

 **: / s/13555142/1/ The-Relationship**

 **AND:**

 **Reaching for the Stars by Knicnort3**

 **: / s/9435225/1/ Reaching-for-Stars**

 **AND:**

 **Reprobate by TwiAddictAnne**

 **s: / s/13570849/1/ Reprobate**


End file.
